I'm still me (Elsanna)
by annathewolf27
Summary: Love can find you in many ways. But as nice as it may be, it might just kill you.
1. Chapter 1

Boom clap the sound of my heart the beat goes on and on and on and on on boom clap make me feel good come on to me come on to me now.

Music. Always was my favorite subject. We had a small class of only seven people. I was never a people person really. So naturally I was the only student without a partner. I was also the only student without friends. I suppose that's my fault though. I never talk to anybody, not even my parents. Even when I was young, I had no friends. I was an only child and my parents weren't home often. They were always off getting drunk and gambling. Anyways, music class. I thought it was easier not having a partner really. You don't have to share ideas, or do something you don't want to do. You can do everything so it's perfect in your eyes. And when it comes to music, I have an interesting choice in style. But that's not important. I'm top in my class, in all my classes for that matter. I never had anything to do, being left alone for days on end. So I studied. Now I was walking into the music room, and I saw an unfamiliar face. A very beautiful face at that.


	2. Chapter 2

The day I first met you you told me you'd never fall in love. But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was.

When I walked onto the room I saw the red-head sitting in MY spot. I always sat there. I walked over and realized she was sitting in the chair next to mine. I took a seat and pulled out my notebook. I had started a sketch of a snowflake, the bottom part only lightly drawn. I started to sketch the rest of the snowflake, and my pencil slipped. I reached to grab it but my head collided with the new girls. I groaned and held my head in my hands. I heard her giggle as she handed the pencil to me.

"Here." She said happily. I took the pencil and nodded. Throwing my pencil into my bag, I left my notebook out. I walked over to the piano, feeling the familiar cold of the keys. I played the notes from low to high. I noticed the red-head watching me from her seat. I narrowed my eyes and ignored her. I started working on the song I had written, the lyrics staying in my head as I played the notes.

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go let it- I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the redhead, holding my notebook.

"Your umm, an awesome drawer. Or artist. Or whatever it's called. I'm not really good at drawing but you, your awesome!" Something about the redhead made me considerate. I smiled warmly and took the notebook. I saw Hans walking over to me, so I continued playing my song.

"Aww, is the big bad ice queen softening up?" He taunted. I ignored him. "Just remember, she's only going to use you for the project. She's not your friend." He whispered. It was true. Why would the little bubbly red-head want to be my friend? I got rid of the thought and continued playing. I heard Hans snort and walk away. I turned back to see the red-headed girl watching me, her eyes wide.

A/N oh yah, this is 112% elsanna. :D don't like it don't read it./p


	3. Chapter 3

So let your heart sweat heart be your compass when your lost and you should follow it wherever you may go, when it's all said and done you can walk instead of run because no matter what you'll never be alone.

I saw the music teacher Gerda walk into the class room. Everyone sat down in there seats, the new girl sitting in the same spot. Gerda took attendance and made sure everyone had their instruments.

"We will be welcoming a new student today, Anna, please come up front." Gerda said. The new girl happily bounded up to the front of the room and waved. Most students waved back. Gerda nodded to her and she cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Anna Summers, I play the electric bass guitar." She said. The class said hello in sync and Anna waved again.

"Your new partner is in the back row." Gerda pointed to me. I ignored both of them. Anna walked back to me and sat down.

"Hi!" She said playfully. I looked up and smiled. She smiled back.

"Soooooooo, we're like doing three covers and were making our own song right?" She asked. Gerda must've talked with her already. I nodded. She pulled her guitar out. It was light blue with white snowflakes on it and she had a dark blue guitar pick. She strummed the strings and nodded.

"So what songs do you wanna do?" She asked. I shrugged. "Oh. What about, umm, let her go by passenger?" I nodded. She pulled out her phone and got the sheet music. She then printed it to the music room printer. I looked at her in confusion. She giggled.

"Magic." She said. I watched her grab the music. She gave me a sheet and she took a sheet. "Okay what part do you want?" She asked. I pointed to the top. She nodded and began to strum the chords. I watched her hands move effortlessly over the strings. I think I'm in love.


	4. Chapter 4

I need your love I need your time, when everything's wrong, you make it right. I feel so high I come alive, I need to be free with you tonight. I need your love.

The next day was a drag. Up until music anyways. I was walking down the hallway, when my damned guitar strap tripped me. I fell forward preparing for impact. But instead, hit something soft before hitting the ground. I lifted my head, happy to not be in pain as I figured I would. Then I saw a face. And on that face were blue eyes, staring at me. And then, the lips. Those were there too. And real close to me at that. Okay... Just get up. Don't make this weirder than It already is. I tried to stand up. I honestly did. But I slipped and hit my noes on Elsa's chin.

"Fuck. I'm sorry." I said struggling to roll of the most likely terrified girl. She was laughing slightly at me slipping around. I fell again, this time my face landing on Elsa's stomach. She let out an omph noise and giggled again.

"I really think I'm just gonna stay here." I mumbled, my face red with embarrassment. She was laughing a lot now. I set my hands just in front of my head, still not making a move to get up.

"Dykes." I heard a familiar voice grumble. I lifted my head to see Hans. "DICK!" I screamed at him before he slammed the music room door.

"Uh, Anna? We should go to music." She said. "Oh right." I rolled off of Elsa and grabbed my guitar. Leaning down I offered my hand to her. "My lady?" I said, a coy grin on my face. She giggled and grabbed my hand. I helped her up and started to pull the strap over my shoulder, sighing dreamily.

"I think someone has a crush." She said, then walked away towards the music room.


	5. Chapter 5

You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home.

SHE KNOWS?! I mentally panicked. Oh God, what have I done?! I didn't even say anything! I paced around the hallway, debating skipping music or going in. I grabbed the handle and the door jerked open and I flew forward, my guitar case flying behind me. I failed my arms uselessly and hit the ground. This time Elsa wasn't there. I felt my chin hit a chair and heard a cracking noise. I jumped up and saw my guitar case had a snap in the hard lining. Horrified I opened the case slowly. I was afraid to look. But when I did a wave or relief washed over me. Then I saw a drop of blood land on the guitar. Then another. And another. I lifted my hand to my chin and felt a stab of pain. An open would was bleeding all over the place. Yealch. I looked around and saw Hans standing behind me smirking.

"Oh sorry, I hadn't seen you." He said. I ignored him and lifted my guitar up like it was a baby. I gently played in on the seats, causing Elsa to jerk. When she saw the blood all over my face and neck, I think she might have freaked out a bit. Or a lot. She grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the office. Gerda didn't object.

"Are you okay!?" Elsa asked frantically. I nodded. "Other than my bloody body, yeah I'm pretty good." I heard Elsa huff as we entered the office. The Secretary stared at me with hatred. What the fuck. I wasn't in trouble this time.

"You again?" She asks. "Uh, yeah." I answered pathetically. She motioned for me to sit down. I saw her slip on some gloves and grab a bottle of... stuff. She walked over and grabbed some gauze.

"Alright, hold still. I don't care if it hurts." She said firmly. She harshly grabbed my chin and I whimpered. I felt Elsa grab my hand and squeeze it. The Secretary was moving the skin around for some reason. I have no clue why.

"Won't need stitches. Just gonna tape you up." She said. She poured some of the stuff on the gauze and wrapped it around my head.

"FUCK!" I screamed in pain. I tried to not jerk away but I flinched and received a harsh squeeze on my chin. She kept wrapping the gauze unfilled she was content with her work. Then she sent us off. My face looked awefull and I knew it.

"Does it look bad?" I ask. "Uh, no." She says. "You hesitated." I grumble. "No I didn't! Look you will never look bad. I don't care if you lost your face in a fire, you'll still be beautiful." She whispered. Well. Now or never. She knows. I turn and pin her to the lockers. I brush my lips on hers, waiting for some sort of a reaction a slap a growl a breath a shiver anything. She kisses back.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to know what love love is, I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me.

It was tentative, as if I was a bomb, about to explode. Which I did. I pushed back, and she continued kissing me. I heard the bell, which snapped Elsa out of her trance. She shook her head and blinked a few times, then raised a shaking hand to her lips. I was grinning like an idiot. Then Hans. That bastard ruins every thing.

"DYKES!" He yelled walking forwards. "I saw what you two disgusting fags did. You'll both rot in hell." He hissed. What the heck with this dude.

"No, it wasn't what you think!" Elsa panicked. Hans raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really it wasn't! Please!" It wasn't? I thought. "Whatever." Hans muttered before walking away. I turned to Elsa who was crying.

"Elsa?" I asked. "Just, don't. Please. I need to be alone." She whispered, sniffing. I lifted her head up and brushed away the tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." She whimpered "nothing's wrong with you!" I said. People were stopping to watch us. "Yes, what I did was wrong." She was crying again.

"Do you love me Elsa?" I whispered. "Tell me, do you love me or not?" I said slightly louder. More people were gathering around. "I-I can't tell you." She whispered. My eyes desperately looked at her. "Don't do this Elsa! I can't live like this. I love you. I love so much it hurts. I don't care what they say. I don't care what Hans says. I don't give a shit. I love you and that's all that matters. I love you...

"I can show you." She said capturing my lips in hers. I heard cheers from the crowd as she kissed me. Her blue eyes were open, staring at me. That's when I realised, I had it bad for Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7

I fear it, your after the feeling. And I'm all alone. Hold to call the feeling senile, they unwrap the more. Going down the dusty road, we are caught and see it. I need you.

I didn't really remember how I got here. I could remember holding tightly onto Anna, the cold whipping my hair and skin. I remember the sky growing a bright purple and pink. I was consumed by my thoughts the entire ride. I never had even the slightest crush on anyone. I didn't really know what it was, love. But holding onto Anna, pulling her close felt right. It felt like I belonged there. It was like playing the piano, the feeling when you press down the keys. When hear the notes. How the music courses through your body, tingling at your fingertips and singing in your heart. I was caught up in the moment, and I followed my instincts. I wasn't thinking, I was just acting on impulse. But damn did it feel right. Like we were the only ones. It was blissful but soft, tentative yet passionate. Almost like we were waiting for so long for that moment, but afraid of what would happen. Like it was forbidden, unsafe and exotic territory. But yet, here we are, jumping off of Anna's motorcycle.

"Come on, just up by the river." She called back. I followed her through the undergrowth, weeds tripping me and scratching my face. We walked into a clearing, where you could see mountains to the west. The sky was painted with yellows and purples and reds. The stars were just hardly peeking out in the sky.

"Oh, Anna. It's beautiful." I whisper in awe. She smiles. "Come one this isn't the best spot." She dragged me by my arm up a hill. I saw a locked gate blocking off a bridge. She walked forward and lifted the fence. She motioned for me to go under. I ducked under and walked out on the wide bridge. Anna unzipped her jacket and layed out a blanket. She took my hand and brought me over to it and sat down. We were facing the sunset, a beautiful array or colours staining the river. I felt the cold autumn breeze ripple my hair. I looked over at Anna, who was watching the sun. Her face had a look of pure content. Like this was all she ever wanted. This was all I ever wanted that's for sure. She wrapped her arm around my side and pulled me closer. I watched as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, casting an eerie shadow over the land. Anna looks at me and I look at her. I feel the music start to play. I feel the cold. I feel the spray of mist from the river. She holds both of my shaking hands. She moves closer. She's close to my face. For some reason I'm more nervous this time. Scared of what might happen. But it doesn't matter now. I lean forward, connecting our lips. It was different this time. More passionate, sloppy and wet. I feel her brush her tongue on my lower lip, asking for access. I shiver and open my mouth slightly. She wrestles my mouth, declaring dominance. I feel her tip me and I'm pinned to the dock. Her eyes look predatory. Oh God, Elsa wake up!

"Wait, Anna, I don't think we should go to fast. I mean, you just kissed me for the first time 7 hours ago." I said, my voice horse. Anna blinked and sat down again.

"God, I'm sorry Elsa, I was just caught up in the moment and..." She trailed off. "No don't be sorry that was the best kiss I've ever had, but let's just take it slow, okay?" I said. She smiled and nodded. I leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. I looked up, the stars in full bloom in the sky.

"I've never seen this many stars." I murmured. "I know, it's beautiful." She replied. I watched her lean over and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Are they, like blinking?" I asked. I saw her narrow her eyes and stare at me seriously.

"Elsa really, are you a brick with legs? Ever heard of twinkling? There twinkling! Like twinkle twinkle little star? Yah know the song?" She joked. I elbowed her. "Whatever. Jeez I never looked at the stars before." I replied. She smirked held me closer.


	8. Chapter 8

You can never say never, while we don't know when. Time and time again, younger now than we were before. Don't let me go.

Anna was walking me to her motorcycle, the stars lighting the ground.

"Hey, do you want to stay at my place for tonight? Just for tonight?" She asked hopefully. Her puppy dog eyes and pouting face one me over.

"Yah, sure." I said. She clapped her hands and squealed excitedly. She began walking faster towards the motorcycle. Once there she helped me up again. She jumped on and took of to the road. I grabbed her waist again, holding on tight. It felt perfect, my chest on her back, the rhythm of her heart beating through my body. Feeling her fast breathing. It was all I wanted. I rested my head on her shoulder, my hair whipping behind me. After a bout an hour, Anna pulled the motorcycle over and helped me off. She walked towards a small white house with a sliding glass door on the front. She led me in the house, stopping at the kitchen.

"Gerda?" She yelled. I saw our music instructor pop out of a room. She waved at me and I waved back. Anna led me to her room, well I think it was. She flopped onto the bed.

"Welcome to my house. I would show you the basement, but I think that mean old cat marshmallow is down there. Temperamental little thing." She said. I nodded and stood awkwardly at the door.

"You can come in and sit down." Anna said with a slight chuckle. I tentatively stepped forward and sat on the bed. Anna sat up and wrapped her arms around me from behind. She set her chin on my shoulder and let out a breath. I shivered. I could feel her grinning. She poked my side and I flinched.

"Anna!" I said giggling. She kept poking me and then was pinning me to the bed, her hand running up and down my sides. I was wriggling around in fits of laughter, trying desperately to escape. She stopped and flopped to her side, looking at my eyes.

"Your eyes are cool." She said. I rolled my eyes. "That was the best you could come up with?" I questioned jokingly. She shrugged. I lifted my hand up to her face, brushing a strand away from her eye. Anna moved closer to me, burying her face into my neck.

"You smell like lavender." She muttered. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I felt Anna lift her head and kiss my jaw line up to my ear. I shivered again. She smirked. She kissed from my ear to the corner of my lips. Then all at once, I felt smooth lips meet mine. I blinked, still a little shocked. I felt Anna tilt her head slightly, and I turned my head as well. She brought her hand up to my cheek. She set her other hand in my hair just before I heard the door creek open. Anna jumped away from me.

"Gerda!" Anna yelled. "Im so sorry dear. I didn't mean to interrupt anything, i was just checking to see what you wanted for dinner." She said, clearly embarrassed. She shut the door and walked back to the kitchen. Anna was covering her face, which was now red with embarrassment. I smiled and kissed her noes.

"Lets go to the kitchen." Anna mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth. My hearts crippled from the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me of and I, keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love

I followed Anna into the kitchen. Gerda was sturing something in a pot, and there were bowls out. Anna pulled a chair out for me and I sat down. The room was awkwardly silent. I heard Gerda set the spoon in the sink. Soon I saw Anna get up and grab a bowl of the food. She set it down in front of me, her face blank.

" Anna, I'm sorry-" Anna cut her off. "Lets forget about it, okay?" Anna replied, her voice cracking, a blush growing on her face. Gerda nodded and handed me a spoon. Anna grabbed her own bowl and was poking the food.

"I'll be in my study hall." Gerda said walking into a small room and closing the door. I looked over at Anna. She looked at me. Then at the clock. I looked as well. It was 10:00. Eating diner at ten. Was that normal around here? I wondered. Anna poked the food.

"Why don't you wanna eat?" I asked. She looked at me, her face scrunched up.

"Anna? What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head, but then nodded and got up and ran to the bathroom. I heard violent coughing for a few seconds then crying. I got up and knocked on the door. She didn't answer. I opened the door slightly.

"Anna? It's me, Elsa. Are you okay?" I ask she sniffs. "Don't come in." She replies, her voice raspy. I pushed the door open and saw her curled up by the toilet. And then a smell hit my noes. It took all my will power not to puke. I walked over to Anna, who had most definitely just puked. I flushed the toilet, trying to rid the bathroom of the stench. She was shivering and whimpering. Her shirt had gotten dirty and so did her arm.

"Anna? Do you, want to wash up? A shower or something?" I asked. She nodded and stood up. She stumbled over to the edge of the tub, almost falling. She tried taking her shirt of but failed and almost fell again. I walked over and lifted it over her head, careful not to get the vomit on me or Anna. Once again I felt like puking. I set the shirt aside and grabbed a washcloth. I washed her face off, ridding her of most of the gunk.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had this happen to you. First time over at your girlfriends house and I vomit all over everything." She mumbled. I smiled and helped her with her pants.

"It's fine really." I said. She groaned. She turned on the water, deciding on a bath instead of a shower.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna grab a thermometer to check your temp." I said walking out. I asked Gerda who handed me a thermometer from her office. I walked back into the bathroom, seeing Anna. But Anna and nothing on Anna. I turned away and was about to leave.

"Wait I can't wash my back!" Anna yelled after me. I stopped in the doorway. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I slowly walked backward, trying to avoid looking at her. I looked at the floor and felt a poke on my stomach

"Hurry up the water's getting cold!" Anna said. She handed me soap. And nothing else. Just soap.

"Wait, how am I supposed to wash your back without anything but a bottle of soap?" I asked. I could sense her smirk.

"Your hands silly." She said. I froze again. Holy shit. My mouth hung open, searching for words that never came.

"Hurry up Elsa!" She said. I kneeled down and only looked at her back. God her back. I gulped and put soap on my hands. I slowly reached forward, afraid of what was going to happen. I set my hand. on Anna's back. She shivered and a tingle ran through my hands.

"The waters getting cold Elsa. If you want to randomly touch my back, do it after this." She said. My face was to red to go any redder. I started to wash her back, my hand sloppily moving the soap over the expanse of skin. Holy shit holy shit I'm touching her back. Oh my God. I moved my other hand and continued to wash her back. Anna breathed out content

"There ya go." I mumbled. She ducked under the water, washing the soap off her back. She popped back up and asked for a towel. I walked to the sink and handed Anna a towel and shut my eyes. I heard water splashing slightly and felt a wet chin on my shoulder. My eyes shot open and I panicked. Oh God. Oh God oh God. I saw a towel wrapped around her and a relief washed over me. She breathed in my ear and whispered.

"I need to tell you something. Something important." Her voice was coy. I shivered and nodded. "What I really want, what I need, is..." She trailed of. Oh my God.

"Some clothes." She said laughing. "Anna! What the fuck!?" I yelled. She was laughing so hard she as crying.

"What did you think I was gonna say?" She said, still hysterical. "Shut up." I said she opened the door and walked to her room. I shivered and sat down. Holy fucking shit. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around. I'm in to deep.

No confusion okay bros, this story was on wattpad, but I moved it here, if you want to message annathewolf27(me) on wattpad to get proof be my guest. Anyways, this story has a grand total of 37 chapters and is nowhere near done. So put up your feet, you've got a long read.

~~Alyssa


	10. Chapter 10

Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand. But I still need love cause I'm just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand. Oh won't you, stay with me, cause your all I need. This ain't love it's clear to see, But darling stay with me.

I woke up in the morning to see it was 11:00. Wait WHAT?! School! I'm late for school! I was about to move when two arms pulled me back to the bed. My back was pulled into something. I turned my head to see Anna sleeping. It was quite a sight. Her tangled hair was caught in her mouth and a line or drool ran down her cheek. She yawned and opened her eyes slightly. She blinked and released her grip on he to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"Elsa?" She mumbled. Her look of confusion caused me to laugh a little. I leaned forward to kiss her nose. She shut her eyes and smiled slightly. I reached my hand forward and pulled the stray hairs from her mouth. He tongue instinctively licked the corner of her mouth then darted back behind her lips. I stood up and held my hand out for Anna.

"Dude ten more minutes. I was sick last night." She groaned. "Anna, were already late for school. Really late." Anna's eyes widened and she leapt out of bed.

"Shit!" She said running to her dresser. She grabbed some jeans and tossed them on the bed. She slipped of her pajama pants and I couldn't help but look at her perfect legs. She pulled on the jeans and grabbed a sweatshirt to throw on.

You gonna grab something or just stand there and gawk?" I heard Anna say. "I didn't bring cloths." I reply. "I have a closet full, grab something." She said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll pick for you then." She said walking to her closet. She grabbed a blue long sleeved shirt and held it up in front of me. She nodded grabbed some white pants.

"Perfecto!" She said handing them to me. I looked up at her lopsided grin. "Well go on, change into them goof." She said. I rolled my eyes and walked behind her. I set the clothes down and slipped out of my outfit from yesterday. I glanced behind me to see Anna. Smirking. I grabbed my pants and chucked them at her and she fell into a fit of giggles. I pulled the white pants on and grabbed the shirt. I felt something hit my back. I turned around to see Anna, smirking again. I lifted my hand to find my pants resting on my back. I turned and flung them at her, hitting squarely in the head. She grabbed them and threw them to the ground.

"Oh that's it." She said. She lunged at me, knocking me onto the bed. She ran her fingers up and down my sides, causing me to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"A-nna! Stop! Scho- school!" I said. She giggled and flopped back onto the bed. I got up and quickly pulled the shirt on. Anna handed me a brush and headed to the bathroom. I quickly ran the brush through my hair, then twisted it into a sloppy braid. I sat on the bed, looking at the clock. 11:37. I heard Anna walking back. Her hair also was braided but, she had twin braids. The same look as when I first saw her. She helps me up and walks to the kitchen. I saw a note on the fridge.

Since you were sick, I figured it was best to let you rest. And figuring your in the kitchen your probably hungry. There's some cereal in the cupboard and milk in the fridge. See you soon,

"Gerda~ Anna yawned and opened the fridge.

"Wait Anna, it like lunch time lunch is at school at twelve. Let's just eat at school." I said. Anna nodded and walked to the door. She pulled on a pair of high tops and handed me my tennis shoes. I walked out the door, feeling the autumn breeze on my skin. Anna walked over to her motorcycle and hopped on. I followed her and got on the back. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck. She started he motorcycle and we were off.

A/N sorry for the really boaring chapter, I try. I figured you guys needed something since I having updated recently. Anyways, I'm running out of ideas, and I'm not sure of what to do next. I'm totally open to ideas of you have any. Just message me or leave a comment below. And I'm also dropping all my non elsanna stories because I can't write jelsa. I just can't. And the other story just wasn't coming together. This is now my main story because an Unending Winter is coming to an end. I did start my other story, snowflakes and spikes. Anyways, stay cool (pun intended.)

Alyssa


	11. Chapter 11

When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, it's dark in side. It's where my demons hide its where my demons hide.

I walked into school, my hand intertwined with Anna's. Like I had said, it was lunch hour, and the halls were deserted. I walked Anna towards the lunch room.

"I've never eaten at school before." Anna said. I raised my eyebrow. "I eat lunch here all the time. I don't have a ride to go anywhere else." I said. Anna nodded and wrapped her arm around me. We walked into the cafeteria and headed over to the line. The line moved faster that I thought it would and soon me and anna were heading to a table to sit down. We both ended up with pizza, something that I don't usually eat. I sat down in my usual spot, a table that was in the corner with few people. I realized to late that Hans was sitting there. I set down my food and ignored him, hoping he wouldn't notice us. No such luck. I heard him slid down the table towards us.

"So, what were you two doing that your late? You were enjoying each other or what?" Tears were starting to prick my eyes and I looked down.

"Having fun in b-" a loud crack cut him off. I saw a fist hit Hans's jaw. I looked over at Anna who was tense and glaring at him. He rubbed his jaw and glared at us.

"You fucking fags. I hope you rot in hell." He muttered leaving the table. I moved closer to Anna and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled wrapped an arm around my back.

"No problem." She replied. I could still feel some people staring at us, but I didn't care. I leaned up and kissed Anna on the cheek. She smiled and hummed. For now, everything was right in the world. Everything was just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

You look so perfect standing there, in my American apperal underwear and I know now, that I'm so down. Your lipstick stain is a work of art I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart and I know now that I'm so down.

"C'mon Elsa, it's just up here!" Anna yelled out. I followed her wondering how I got myself into this. Basically, it was Anna's puppy dog face. So here we are, heading to a high school party. Anna looped her arm with mine and kissed my cheek.

"It'll be fun." She promised. Anna opened the door to a small green house. Inside techno dance music was blaring from the speakers and people were dancing everywhere. Anna pulled me through the crowd and ran up to a short haired brunette.

"Hey Punzie! This is Elsa." She said walking up to the girl. "The Elsa?" She asked. Anna nodded excitedly. The girl offered her hand to me.

"Name's Rapunzle, friends call me Punzie." She said shaking my hand. "Elsa. Friends call me... Elsa." I said. Anna and Rapunzle giggled.

"Who's up for some drinks?" Rapunzle shouted over the music. Anna cheered and looked at me.

"But, I'm underage." I said nervously. "We all are sweat heart." She replied. Anna grabbed my hand and dragged me to a cooler. She grabbed two beers and handed one to me.

"Bottoms up." She said with a wink. I tilted the bottle up and tasted the liquid. It was repulsive. Bitter and tingly on my throat. Not wanting to embarrass myself, I swallowed just barely avoiding gagging.

"It gets better by the second bottle." Rapunzle said to me. I nodded and walked with Anna to the crowd. She put a hand on my waist and one through the belt loop of my pants. I wasn't one to dance, but the alcohol was making my thinking fuzzy. My waist was swaying with the beat, but it was strict movement as if I was dancing alone. I felt Anna brush against me. My motions were becoming more fluid. I felt Anna brush against me again, and soon I was moving with her, out body's touching and swaying with the beat of the music. A slower song came on and anna rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ima get another drink, kay?" She whispered, he voice slightly slurred. She walked away and I was alone on the dance floor. I walked over to the cooler and grabbed another beer. I tilted it back and took a sip. Punzie was right, it does get better. I looked around for Anna, but couldn't see her amongst the group on people. Then I spotted a flash of red. And another flash of red. I saw Hans leaning over Anna in a corner. He forcefully grabbed her arm and walked her down a hallway. I struggled through the people and finally made it to the hallway. I walked to the end and saw a closed door. I knocked once.

"Anna?" I asked. No answer. "Anna?!" I said louder. I pressed my ear to the door and herd a soft 'help' being whispered. I tried the door. Locked. The wood seemed cheep, so I backed up and slammed my shoulder into the door. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, but only felt tingly. Must be he alcohol. I backed up and rammed it again, the door slightly giving way. I rammed it one more time and it popped open. I stumbled inside and saw Hans, pinning Anna to the bed. He was shirtless and breathing heavily. Anna was breathing fast and had wide eyes.

"You little bitch. Just let me show your girlfriend what she's missing." Hans said to me. He was clearly drunk, his words slurred. "Get the hell of of her." I said strongly.

"Or what?" He said sneering. I lunged at him and brought a fist to his face. He backed of the bed holding his nose. I kneed him where it would really hurt and sent another fist flying at his face. He grabbed my hand and pushed he backward. I fell to the ground and he was hovering over me. I saw Anna fly of the bed and tackle him to the floor.

"You" punch "touch" punch "my" punch "girlfriend" punch "again" punch."and I'll kill you!" She screamed, throwing a final punch. Hans grabbed her fist and twisted her wrist. She cried out in pain and Hans was on top of her. I tried to stand but stumbled. He was reaching for his belt. I tried to crawl. He was only in his underwear. I pulled my self forward. He reached for Anna's shirt. I grabbed the pepper spray and cover his mouth. I sprayed his eyes for as long as could hold onto him. He let go of Anna's half unbuttoned blouse.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He screamed, rubbing his eyes. I ran to Anna and helped her up. She stood up and fell into my arms, weeping. I held her closer and stroked her hair. She as shivering and her neck was covered in sweat. Her back was shuddering with her cries. She pulled back and grabbed hand as we walked out of the building. She stopped outside and buried he head in my neck, her face still damp with tears.

"I love you. I love so much." She murmured. I patted her back and nodded.

"I love you too Anna.


	13. Chapter 13

I know your somewhere out there somewhere far way, I want you back, I want you back. My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand, your all I had, your all I had. At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself, talking to the moon. Trying to get to you. In hopes your on the other side, taking to me too, or am I fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon.

It had been a week since the party. And I hadn't seen Anna or Hans. Which was strange. Hans was probably to embarrassed to step foot in my presence. But Anna? Well I'm not sure. I mean the homework I've had to keep track of for her is outrageous. I'm heading to the third class of hers right now to pick up the endless supply of homework once more. I knock on he door and the teacher sitting at the desk nods. She's old and wrinkly. And she looks rather mean.

"Um.. I'm here to grab some homework for a friend." I said. The teacher looked annoyed and stood up. Instead of walking over to me, she goes to her computer.

"Who may this friend be?" She asks. Her voice is high and crackly.

"Anna summers?" I ask more than say. " Oh that poor dear. She's pretty sick." She mumbled.

"Sick?" I asked. "Well yes, didn't you hear? She is your friend after all. She didn't call you?"

"I don't have her number and she doesn't have mine." She nodes and and hands me a sheet of homework.

"Better get in touch with her." She said before covering me out of the room. She walked away before I could thank her. Ana was sick? I shook off thought and walked to my locker. I added the homework to Anna's pile. It was approximately an inch high now. There were two hours after lunch, one of which being music. Come to think of it, Gerda hadn't been teaching class for the past week. I walked to set my stuff down by my fifth hour class when I saw an old friend of mine.

"Kristoff!" I yelled. A tall burly man turned around and a crooked grin grew on his face. He ran over and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Hey Elsa." He said letting go. He stood there awkwardly looking at his watch.

"I haven't." We both started taking at the same time. "You first." I said. "I haven't seen you in forever! We really need to hand out more." Kristoff said. "You really need to get a hair cut." I deadpanned.

"I had almost forgotten about your sarcasm even!" He sais chuckling. The bell rings, breaking out conversation.

"Bye!" He shouts before walking away. I grab my stuff and walking into fifth hour class.

"Don't forget to practice your covers!" I heard the substitute yell after the class. I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff and the large pile of homework. I tried walking throughout the array of high schoolers, but got lost among them. I moved to the back and waited for everyone to walk past. Once I made it out side, I figured I might as well walk to Anna's hours instead of waiting. It wasn't far away anyhow.

After about fifteen minute, I arrived at the white house. I walked up to the door and knocked. I saw Gerda walk up and slide it open.

"Hello." I offered. She smiled and asked me to wait a moment. I heard bits if a conversation.

"No. Can't tell her. Yes- I don't-" Gerda walked back and motioned for me to come inside. She pointed to a couch and I walked over. I saw Anna, but she looked oddly frail. And her skin was pain and lifeless. I also noticed bruises scattered on her arms. Her s looked sleepy and devoid of life.

"Anna?" I asked. She shut her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sick." She replied bluntly. To bluntly. "With what?" I asked. I noticed a tear running down her face. My gut sunk.

"I have leukemia Elsa."


	14. Chapter 14

I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask. Give you all I am. I can do it, I can do it, I can do it, but I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I fall down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart you pick me up then I fall apart because I'm only human.

I blinked. I blinked again. And again and again. This can't be right. I tilt my head slightly and look at Anna. She has her eyes shut and is breathing through her mouth.

"W-what?" I ask. She opens her eyes and looks over at me.

"I went to the hospital for my wrist, and they thought it was strange I was bruising like I did. They ran some blood test. And they decided to do chemo. That's all they can do. For leukemia I mean. My blood Is made of cancer Elsa." She looked curiously at the other end of the couch, as if she was figuring out what to say. She opened her mouth then shut it and sighed.

"S-so.. What does that m-mean..? " I asked. She looked away.

"A-anna?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I have six months." She mumbled. I couldn't stop the tears. I couldn't stop my arms, my legs, my mouth. I screamed. I punched the ground I rocked back and forth. It wasn't real I just needed to wake up. I covered my head from the hurricane of emotions washing over me. I wept like a child, screaming as tears poured from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Anna. She looked frail. I don't understand how the medicine worked that fast. Her hair was thinned out and her eyes baggy. I sniffed and my lip trembled. She pulled me into a hug and I clung to her chest. She rocked me back and forth, muttering comforting words and promises. She helped me onto the couch and covered back up.

"I'll miss you. You know that right?" I asked softly. She nodded and smiled.

"Its obvious."


	15. Chapter 15

I'll be here giving it my best shot, baby your love's got more than I need. Here, crying from the rooftops, nothing can stop us if we believe. Here, giving it my best shot baby I thought that we can be free when your here, here with me.

Gerda a had left a while ago to run some arrens. Elsa had taken to cuddling against my side and occasionally kissing my hand which she hadn't let go of. The television was on, and a movie was about to start. I wasn't sure what the movie was yet, so I watched as it started. Immediately I heard the music and saw the title.

"What the fuck." I said. The fault in our stars displayed on the screen. I saw Elsa close her eyes and begin to recite the first line.

"I believe you have a choice on this life, as of how tell sad stories. On the other hand you can sugar coat it-" I slapped her arm and she started giggling.

"Can we watch it please?" She said looking up. I signed in defeat and nodded. About half way through the movie, Elsa had moved so her head was on my lap. She still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Anna, can we move to Amsterdam?" I heard Elsa mutter. I smiled slightly.

"Maybe if we go there, this will all go away. The cancer I mean."

"Let's go in the morning. Let's just leave." She said back. I felt her kiss my hand again.

"I wish we could. I really wish we could." That's when I lost it. I tried to pull through for Elsa's sake, but I couldn't stop the tears from trickling down my face. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Shh, it's okay your fine." She whispered. If only I believed that myself. I checked the clock and looked back at Elsa. I wiped my tears and stood up.

"Let's go do something stupid." I said. Elsa looked at me strangely. "I think you should rest more Anna-" I interrupted her. "Dammit Elsa, in six months ill be resting for a dammned long time." Elsa looked hurt.

"Anna I," She started. I cut her off and held hand out to pulled her up. "I'm sorry." I said. She nodded and we walked to the front door.

"What do you have in mind?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see." I grabbed her hand and walked to the motorcycle. I pointed to the gas

"That's the gas, the brake, the clutch and the shift." I said pointing to the various parts on the motor cycle.

"Wait Anna... don't even..." She said backing up. "It'll be fun!" I said. She sighed and helped me on the back then got on herself. I showed her how to turn it on and she started it.

"Now slowly release the clutch..." I said. She let it go fast and the vehicle jerked. But instead of being terrified, Elsa smiled with joy. She set her thumb on the gas and we took off. I told Elsa where to go. We were by an old bridge when I told her to stop. I saw the rope that I used to play on as a kid.

"Up here!" I said happily. I pulled Elsa behind me until I stood under the rope. I grabbed it and felt Elsa put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked. The way the moonlight reflected of her skin caused me to reach one hand up to her face and kiss her. Again. She seemed shocked but then kissed me back. I let go of the rope. And sat down below a large tree. Elsa cuddled up by me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Don't ever leave." I heard her whisper.

"I won't." I said. I felt Elsa kiss my hand again. I pulled her into a hug setting my chin on top of her head as she curled up. She nudged her noes against my neck and kissed it. I kissed her forehead and leaned back with Elsa. The moon and the stars were bright and fully visible. I saw a shooting star pass over the tree.

"Make a wish." I murmured.

"I wish cancer was a person so I could beat its sorry little ass." Elsa replied. I chuckled and nodded.

"Me too. Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

My whole heart will be yours forever. This is a beautiful start to a lifelong love letter. Tell the world that we finally got it all right. I choose you. I will become yours and you will become mine. I choose you. I choose you.

We had driven home when the cold was to much for Anna. Her frail shivering body was now held close to mine. I had one arm wrapped around her torso and the other was under her neck. I was looking at the freckles that were scattered along her shoulders when she breathed in really deep and sighed.

"Elsa, I don't want to die." She whispered. She sniffed and I could tell she was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of this. I know this is a lot for you to handle and, and... You don't have to stay." She murmured. I leaned forward and peppered kisses on her neck. She giggled and rolled over.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." I whispered, planting a kiss on her nose. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." She replied. The moonlight was leaking through the window and causing Anna to look more pale then she already was. Her chest slowly moved up and down as I watched her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked. I blinked stupidly. "I uh..." She giggled and buried her head in my neck. I smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"Can you sing anything?" I heard her mumble into my neck.

"Yes." I replied. She nudged my neck and smiled.

"You won't find her drinking at the dice and staying out till three. You will never finder being unfaithful, you will find her you'll find her next to me. You won't find her trying to chase the devil, for money, fame for power out of greed. You won't ever find her where the rest go, you will find her you'll find her next to me. Next to me, next to me, next to me, you will find her you'll find her next to me." I finished.

"When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished. Can't seem to find no help or love for free. I know there's no need for me to panic, I will find her I'll find her next to me. When the sky's are gray and all the doors are closing and the lies and pressure make it hard to breath. When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling, I will find her I'll find her next to me. Next to me, next to me, next to me, I will find her I'll find her next to me." She finished the next part and breathed happily.

"When the end is near and buildings are falling down fast. When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the seas. And everyone has lost there heads around us, I will find her I'll find her next to me. Next to me, next to me, next to me, I will find her I'll find her next to me." We both the last verse. My voice was louder than Anna's, but I could still hear the beautifully sound of her voice. She was kissing my jaw line and giggling. I felt her kiss the corner of my mouth and I turned and kissed her. I could feel her smile against my lips.

"Goodnight." I whispered. Anna giggled and cuddled against me.

"Goodnight Elsa."


	17. Chapter 17

Cause we belong together now yah. Forever United here some how yah. You got a price of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you.

I felt something tickle my nose. I sniffed and opened my eyes. I could hardly hold back a laugh. Anna's hair was a matted mess and all over the place, including her mouth and under my noes. A line or drool ran down her cheek, pooling under her chin. Her hand was tangled in her hair and her other one was wrapped loosely around my neck. I smiled when I heard her snoring lightly. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Anna." I whispered. She continued sleeping. "Anna." I said a little louder. She yawned and opened her eyes. When her mouth shut her tongue flicked out her mouth as she tried removing the stray strands of hair. She moved her arm to pull it away and yawned again.

"Goodmornig cutie." She said poking my noes. I giggled and kissed her noes back. She rested her forehead on mine. I heard Anna's stomach growl.

"Let's go eat." She grumbled. She got up and held her hand out. I grabbed it and she tried pulling me up. Instead she fell forward onto my chest. She was giggling., and trying to get up. Instead she leaned down and peppered my face with kisses.

"Anna!" I laughed shooing her away. She got up and I followed her to the kitchen. Gerda was reading on the couch as Anna walked in. I saw Anna try to lift the milk but her shaky arm hardly allowed her to lift it. I walked over and rested my head on her shoulder. I set my hand on hers and lifted the milk. She pulled it over to the glass and I helped her pour it. We set the milk down and I put the lid on. I put the milk back in the fridge and saw Anna struggling with the peanut butter jar. I walked over and twisted it off. She smiled but looked upset. She then tried grabbing the toasted. She wasn't strong enough to lift it up either. She hunched over and began crying.

"Anna?" I asked, concerned. She sat down and covered her face. "I can't do anything." She cried looking at me desperately.

"Anna, that's not true." I whispered. "Yes it is! I can't lift a toaster I can't open a jar , I can't even pour my own milk Elsa! I'm useless! I hate myself! I hate myself, I hate myself..." She cried. I kneeled down and pulled her into an embrace. She curled up and hid her face in my chest. Her breathing was rapid and she was shaking.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tiered but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse. And the tears come streaming down your face. When you loose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse? Lights will guild you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you. And high up above or down below. When your to in love to let it go. But if you never try you'll never know just what your worth. Lights will guild you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you." Anna had stopped crying and was gripping onto my shirt like her life depended on it. She looked up at me, her eyes were red and puffy, but there was a small glimmer of something in her eyes. It was hope.

"It's okay Anna. It's all going to be okay." We both knew it wasn't true but the words were sweet on my tongue.

"You'll be fine. We'll be fine.


	18. Chapter 18

Here comes the rain again falling from the stars. dreanched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rest but never forgets what I lost, wake me up when September ends.

By the next week, it had snowed a foot. Winter always hit hard and fast here. I was sitting by Anna, I hadn't left her side yet. The teachers said I could easily make up. I was intelligent, which did put me at an advantage. There was to much snow outside to see five feet past the window. Anna was cuddled up in a blanket, her head flopped over on my lap. She wasn't sleeping, just laying there, staring at the wall. I brushed her hair behind her ear, and she sighed.

"Elsa, what do you think dying is like?" I heard Anna ask. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"I don't know Anna. I like to believe it's like falling asleep." Anna nodded. "Will it hurt?" She asked.

"It might. But it won't last long." I replied. A tear ran down my face.

"I believe death is harder on the living." Anna said simply. I squinted my eyes in confusion.

"Think about it. I'll be gone and you'll have to live without me. I couldn't live without you Elsa. I would die." She said.

"I know. I'll be fine though. Trust me." I replied. "When I die, will you stop loving me?" I heard her ask. She was sniffing.

"No, no of course not! I'll love you forever, I'll love you until the world ends and everything is turned to dust. I'll love you unfilled the sun explodes and destroys the earth. I'll love you until I can't love anymore." I said. I was holding we hand now.

"It hurts Elsa. Everything." She mumbled. "Leaving you, the thought of dying, knowing I'll never come back once I'm gone, my body, just everything. Even the cheesy romantic things you say." She said.

"I know. I know." I said cradling her head.

"Do you believe in God, in heaven?" She asked.

"No. But I believe there is something after death. Not heaven, but somewhere you can remember your past life on earth. Somewhere where I'll see you and stay with you forever." I replied.

"Oh. What about, true love?" She asked sadly. "Of course. You're my true love Anna. If you aren't, I would've left by now." I said.

"True, you haven't left my side." She giggled. I layed down behind Anna and wrapped an arm around her. I rested my head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you." I whispered kissing her.

"I know." She replied giggling. "I love you too."

"Hey, do you wanna build a snowman?" I heard Anna ask. "Anna, I don't know if you should be outside." I replied.

"Come on let's go and play!" She begged. I stretched my arms and sighed.

"Fine, but your going to wear like ten jackets." I said. Once Anna was zipped up in two jackets, snow pants, two pairs of socks, boots, a scarf, a hat and three pairs of gloves, I walked into the backyard with her.

"Why are you only wearing a sweater?" Anna asked looking at me. I shrugged and stopped in a particularly snowy area.

"Right here!" I said. Anna plopped down and stared at me. I started rolling the bottom part and anna began the middle. I finished first, but not by much. Anna awkwardly walked over and dropped the snowball on top of mine. She slipped and ended up slightly crushing it. I giggled and rolled an oval shape for the head. I set it on the top and anna clapped. I stood up and took off my scarf and sweater. I put the sweater over the bottom and middle And allowed Anna to wrap the scarf around the Snowmass neck. Anna took her hat of and placed it on his head.

"Perfect!" She said happily. I nodded.

"Wait...He needs a name..." Anna said. I looked at her skeptically.

"What about...Marshmallow?!" She said happily. Looking at the blobs of snow, it seemed fitting. I used my arm and tapped the Snowmans shoulders.

"I crown thee, Marshmallow!" I said. Anna was giggling behind me. I felt something hit my back.

"Did you just..." I turned around to see Anna covering he face with wide eyes. I reached down and grabbed a snowball. I rounded it, not paying attention to Anna. Just as I was about to throw it, I felt something cold hit me right in the face. I dropped my snowball and tackled Anna. She giggled and I rolled off remembering I shouldn't be to rough. She laughed and I helped her up.

"How about some hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Definatly.


	19. Chapter 19

If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world. Forget what we're told, before we grow to old, show me a garden that's bursting into life.

I stepped outside, staring at the moon. It made the snow a ghostly blue color. I breathed out, my breath crystallizing it the fridged night air. My hands were in the pocket on my sweater. I looked back inside and saw Anna staring at the window. She looked scared. I walled back inside and locked the door.

"Anna?" I asked. She looked at me and back at the window. I looked out but saw nothing. She pointed to a tree in the front yard. When I looked at it, I could faintly see the outline of a human. A human that looked like Hans.

"Ah, what the fuck." I said. I walked to the door to go talk to him. I stood on the deck and he walked to me.

"What do you want? Explain yourself or I'm calling the cops." I said. He chuckled.

"You really don't get it, do you?" He said shaking his head. "I love her. I love your little girlfriend. And you stole her from me." Hans said.

"Oh my God, get over yourself Hans! She doesn't love you!" I said.

"Because you got between us!" He yelled back, raising his hand to point at me. "If you hadn't come along, she would be in my bed right now, enjoyin-" I cut him off with a slap to the face. He smiled broader and shook his head.

"Oh, Elsa. You petty little thing. Your rather pathetic, you think it would be a good idea to engage me in a fight? Really?" He said, walking closer to me. Panic rose in my chest and I tried to push away from him. He continued to walk forward. I grabbed the door handle, but Hans pulled me away and pinned me on the house.

"Just know that nobody walks away from me Elsa." I panicked and tried to get away from him, but I felt a cold blade on my neck.

"Shhh, Elsa. I wouldn't struggle. It'll be quick if you hold still." He said, pressing the blade down. I heard the door open, and looked over to see Anna holding a hand gun. She was shaking and her eyes were wide.

"Anna, call the cops!" I screamed. "I, I already did." She said.

"Damit!" Hans screamed. I got away from Hans, who turned to Anna. He raised his knife. Time slowed down.

"Hans, don't do this. This is ridiculous. There's plenty of girls out there." Anna said. He flicked his wrist and the knife flew forward. It missed Anna's head by mere inches. But she didn't waver. Hans then reached into his pocket and pulled out his own gun. He held it up and aimed at Anna.

"Anna, if you need to shoot, shoot." I whispered. Two shots were fired, and before I knew what I was doing, my body was stretched out in front of Anna.


	20. Chapter 20

I remember the day you told me it was over, I remember the makeup running down your face. And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them, like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, and the memories I never can escape. Cause I'm not fine at all.

My body burned as I fell into Anna's arms. Hans crumpled to his knees in front of me, desperately gasping for breath. His neck was bleeding freely, and the blood was quickly pooling at his feet. My body was tingling with pain, every inch of skin burned. I felt Anna lay me down. She kept my head lifted up, and looked me in the eyes. My pain was forgotten as I swam in her beautiful green irises.

"A-Anna?" I choked out. My body convulsed and I coughed. I opened my eyes to see blood on the ground beside me. The metallic taste filled my mouth and ran down my face. Anna held my head I her hands and stroked my hair.

"Yes, it's me. It's okay. The cops are on there way. Your going be okay." She was crying. She was crying a lot. My lungs aren't taking in the breath they should be. My throat burned and I was choking on my own blood. I turned my head and coughed again, blood splattering the ground. I held my mouth open, allowing it to run out of my mouth freely.

"Elsa. Elsa stop your scaring me." Anna whispered. I rolled back over and stared at her eyes. I weakly moved my hand to hers, and she grabbed my hand. I intertwined our fingers and focused on Anna. My eyes were growing heavy and I wanted to sleep. I shut my eyes, allowing the darkness to grab me.

"Elsa! No you need to stay awake! Please!" I opened my eyes at her plea.

"Tell me a story." I coughed. She nodded and squeezed my hand.

"There was once a young girl with ice powers, and she lived with her parents and younger sister. Her little sister didn't have powers, but loved the older girls. One night, they snuck into the biggest room in the house and the older girl made in snow. The two girls played in the snow, skating, sledding and building snowmen. The younger girl leapt onto a snow hill, then jumped into the air. Her older sister caught her by making another icy hill. The game continued for a few seconds, until the older sister slipped. The young girl laughed in delight, thinking this was part of the game. The girl blasted the air under her sister in attempt to catch her, but only hit the girl on the forehead. She fell onto a snow hill, her body limp. The older girl ran to her sister and lifted her head up. She noticed a white streak in the younger girls hair. Mama papa! She yelled in fear. Frost was covering the room, she was horrified she killed her sister. Her parents ran into the room and grabbed her sister. The girls father frantically searched for the map that lead to the cure for his daughter. Her pulled it from a book and grabbed two horses. The family rushed to make it to the cure. Once There the father unmounted his horse. He stepped forward, and trolls came out of the shadows."

The sirens stopped Anna's story, and cops were leaping from the cars. I glanced over at Hans, who's mouth was opening and closing, searching for air that wouldn't come. Two of them tended to Hans, then two tried to tend to me. The first tried lifting me up, but Anna wouldn't let me go. I was to put of it to do anything. She screamed and cried, gripping my bloody shirt in her hands. I saw another man race forward and jab Anna with a needle. She slowly started to let me go, her arms desperately reaching after me as I was dragged away.

"Elsa..." Her voice was desperate, scared and full of sadness. They set me in the back of the car, one man got out and put Anna in the opposite car. I felt my vision growing darker with every jolt of pain. My eyes were to heavy to force open any longer.

"T-tell Anna I l-love he- her." Then went black.

A/N authors note time! Okay so, a lot of heavy shit happened in the last chapter huh? Quite a few plot twists too? Well it's only getting better from here! And I'd like to thank my friend lukelover1100, for mentioning me in her stories AWESOME! And this person isn't such a bad author, you could go read her stories if you have any time.(there really an awesome author.)

Sighting out, lonely arctic wolf.


	21. Chapter 21

I know, cause I've spent half this morning thinking about the tee shirt you sleep in and I know cause I've spent all the hole day listening to your message I'm keeping, and never deleting.

The cold of the hospital room sent shivers down my spine. The lights were off, and the room was dark. The smell of different medicines filled the room, burning my noes. Elsa had gotten out of surgery only hours before. I hadn't seen the area the bullet hit due to my panic. I figured it was her stomach, or her side. But it was her chest. It had hit the nicked the top of her heart, sending her into a coma. They had to perform surgery to remove the bullet and try to fix her heart. I wasn't sure what they did, but they said it worked to stop the bleeding. But she still hadn't woken up. And I wasn't going to try and wake her. I only held her delicate pale hand and watched her bandaged chest rise and fall. Her face seemed sunken in and her lips looked dry and cracked. But she was still Elsa. The person in the bed was still my Elsa. I sighed and shook my head.

"I swear to God Elsa. If you don't wake up. Why did you do it? You knew I was dying anyways. You always have to go and be superman. Rescuing me. Now look at you. All, almost dead. I would kiss you but, that seems rude considering you not awake. But, I'll be here when you do wake up, okay? I mean it. I will kiss every inch of you adorable little face, hold your hand everywhere we go, I'll cuddle with you on every couch we sit on, sleep with you every night, hold you in my arms, I'll follow you everywhere, I love you forever..." I sighed.

"That, was some cheesy romance stuff." A gruff voice behind me said. I turned around to see Elsa's friend Kristoff standing in the doorway.

"K-kristoff?" I asked he nodded, his messy hair covering his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...I, this is all my fault. I was so dumb." I said numbly. Kristoff snorted and walked over to me.

"You didn't shoot her, so no, this wasn't your fault. It wash that d bag Hans who shot her."

"He wanted to shoot me. But Elsa saved me." I mumbled. Kristoff sighed. I looked up at him with watery eyes, and her reached forward and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Shell be fine. Elsa's a fighter kiddo." He said before standing up to see Elsa. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at her.

"Oh els look wacha did this time." Kristoff shook his head and chuckled. "Always being the superhero. Heh, you'll do fine though. I'll be seeing ya in a week er two, after gettin outa this place." I he waved in my direction before leaving me alone. His words gave me hope. It may be all I need. I gripped Elsa's hand and smiled, nodding to myself.

"I love you Elsa."


	22. Chapter 22

I don't wanna steal you away, or make you change the things you believe. I just wanna drink from the words you say, and be everything you need. I could be so good at loving you, but only if you told me to.

It's been a week. A week and she's still sleeping. I'm not sure how she doesn't starve to death. I also am curious if she dreaming, or if she just laying there dead. The only thing that proves she's alive is the beeping noise coming from the machine by her bead. I sighed and traced tiny circles on Elsa's hand. But I had to use my left hand. Because I had poison pumping into my right one. I glanced up at the chemo bag, growling internally. The doctors had decided it would be okay to allow me to get the crap pumped into my arm here. I had become famous among the nurses as the girl who never leaves. It was true. I hadn't set foot outside the hospital since Elsa was shot. The only reason I had to get up was to use the bathroom. Kristoff came in the morning and at night to eat with me and Elsa. Sometimes he came in the afternoon to. Of course, he was nice enough to bring food for me. And after a very heated argument, I was allowed to pay for it. He seems like an intimidating guy, but really he's just a big sweat heart. I heard someone open the door, and thinking it was Kristoff I turned around. A short nurse walked in smiling, and walked over to Elsa.

"How's she been?" The nurse asked. "Uh, fine. I think." I replied. She nodded. I held onto Elsa's hand and watched the nurse lift the gown off her chest to change her bandages. I fought the urge to turn away, and instead looked at the wound. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but it wasn't pretty. Her skin was blue and black, and the skin around the small would was red and irritated. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it didn't look like it was pleasant feeling.

"Do you think she's in pain?" I asked the nurse.

"No dear, she's unaware of the world around her. She can't feel pain and she can't smell see or hear. Her senses are basically stopped right now. It's like she's dead." I widened my eyes in horror

"Oh- no I'm sorry! She's not!" The nurse said hurriedly. I wasn't convinced and tears grew in my eyes. The nurse waved her hand to move me over Elsa.

"Here, listen." She handed me the stethoscope and held it to Elsa's chest, to the side of the wound. I heard a faint thumping noise. That thumping was her heart. I smiled, and tears escaped my eyes. I felt the nurse firmly grip my wrist and shake it encouragingly.

"Elsa, I can hear your heart." I whispered holding her hand tighter. "It sounds beautiful." I mumbled. The nurse smiled.

"I'll leave this with you, so if your ever doubting, just listen. Her heart is still beating." The nurse said. I smiled and slipped it around my neck. I watched the nurse gently lift Elsa's back off the table.

"Hold here." The nurse said. "Wait, I don't think.. I mean I'm not experienced.." She rolled her eyes and I slipped my arms underneath her back. Her head was limp, resting on the pillow. The nurse placed a patch or gauze on the would then wrapped Elsa in the bandages. Once finished, she tied the gown around Elsa. I gently layed her down on the bed, the cold of the sheet hitting my arm.

"Do you think she's cold?" I asked. The nurse was about to say something then turned.

"I'll get her some blankets." I smiled and grabbed Elsa's hand again.

"How long are you going to sleep for?" I asked. "Your like sleeping beauty here Elsa." An idea popped into my head. I leaned up and kissed Elsa on the cheek. Nothing. I kissed the corner of her mouth. Still nothing. I kissed her on the lips. And still nothing.

"Woah there Anna." I heard the nurse say behind me. I sat down embarrassed.

"I was just thinking about all the fairytales, and how when the Prince kisses the princesses, true love always wakes her up. I decided it was worth a try right?" I said sheepishly.

"Of course." The nurse laughed. I helped lay the blanket over Elsa and reposition her head on the pillow.

"Do you think I could sleep with her?" I asked. The nurse shrugged and nodded. I clapped and crawled into bed with her, almost forgetting the I.V in my arm. I scowled at the machine and the nurse walked over and looked at the screen.

"It looks like it's empty. Actually it's been empty for a while. Seems to me like you aren't paying attention?" I shrugged innocently as the nurse pulled the I.V out and put a bandaid over the tiny hole. I then crawled into bed with Elsa and wrapped my arms around her, carefully avoiding her wound. I set my nose in the crook of her neck and breathed out in content.

"My Elsa." I mumbled slipping off into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, cause I could really use a wish right now wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars cause I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now.

Two weeks. It's been two weeks. She's still asleep, if you thought different. It's getting weird, I'm talking to myself a lot. The nurses say I'm talking to Elsa, but I'm not because I'm responding to myself. Maybe it's things Elsa would say, but I do know I'm very lonely. Kristoff doesn't stay long anymore, football had started and if there wasn't a game he was at a party. He still brought me two meals and sometimes lunch, but he stopped eating with me. Sometimes he would come visit to tell me and Elsa about it. Other than Kristoff and the nurses, nobody visited Elsa. It was rather upsetting. Her parents never set foot in the hospital. I know the nurses told them, I think they just stopped caring. I know the nurses are saying Elsa will wake up, but I'm starting to get nervous. They are too. They don't tell me that of course, but I see in there eyes every time the walk into the room. I asked about Elsa's status, how she's doing, when she'll wake up, and so on. All they ever say is that her body is in good shape, and hopefully she'll wake up soon. But they never tell me that she may not wake up. I know it's a possibility. Maybe I'm being impatient, but I'm really starting to loose hope fast. It's like running. How once you start running out of breath, no matter how hard you try, you can't keep running and catch your breath. Kristoff tells me to never loose hope, but I can't help it. Even if Elsa does wake up, my time here is basically being burned in a giant fire. As the days pass, I know I'm loosing precious time. It seemed that I used to have time on my side, never having anything to do, but now, I need to be with Elsa. I know I can hold on until she wakes up. She can't wake up alone...

Elsa P.O.V.

I walked around the room, trying to wrap my brain around what was happening. I couldn't think straight, and everything was blurry. I also could see my body. I didn't now if I was dead or not. It felt like I was dead. I couldn't talk to anyone, and nobody saw me. I could be dreaming, but if this is a dream, I really want to wake up. I can see Anna, sitting in a chair, her chin on the bed I'm in. She's starting to cry again, and I can't do a thing about it. I run over and desperately reach out to her. As usual, she doesn't respond.

"Elsa really, she won't see you." Oh yah, one other thing. Hans was there. I turned and glared at him.

"Whatever, you made this happen, so stay out!" I yelled. "God Elsa, you just need to wake up." Hans said.

"Then why are you dead?!" I yelled. He laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't want to wake up. What's left for me? My life in jail? Ha, I'd rather be here. Even if I am helping you." He said.

"Your not helping me!" I screamed.

"You just need to wake up." He said. I walked towards him, my hand out. I knew attacking him was pointless, we couldn't feel physical pain in this state. Hans didn't feel emotional pain either, or so he said, but I could.

"I'm trying Hans! I'm really trying to wake up!" I was crying now. "Don't you see? I can't!" I looked at him desperately.

"Your just not trying hard enough Elsa. And your friend is running out of time." I looked at Anna. He was right. That cancer was killing her from the inside out.

"Hans, I don't even know what to do." For some reason it was hard to stay mad or sad or happy for long periods of time.

"Wake up Elsa." Hans said. "I don't know how!" I said. "Open your eyes Elsa." He replied. He then disappeared in front of my eyes.

"Damit. I'm trying as hard as I can." I said, punching the door. I heard a voice fill my ears. Anna was singing.

"I hear you breathing in, another day begins. The stars are falling out, my dreams are fading now, fading now. I've been keeping my eyes, wide open. I've been keeping my eyes, wide open. Oh, your love is a symphony, all around me, running through me. Oh your love is a melody, underneath me, running to me. Oh your love is a song. The dawn is fired bright, against the city lights. The crowds are growing now, the moon is blacking out, blacking out. So I've been keeping my mind, wide open. I've been keeping my mind wide open. Oh your love is symphony, all around me, running through me. Oh you love is a melody, underneath me, running to me. Oh your love is song, your love is a song. Oh your love is a song, your love is a my eyes wide open, I've got my eyes wide open. I've been keeping my hopes unbroken yah, oh your love is a symphony all around me running through me oh your love is a melody underneath me running to me your love is a song yah, yah, your love is my remedy, oh your love is a song."

My breath grew rapid and I felt her hold my hand. My chest burned and I fell to the floor. At first I thought I was dying. But I was already kind of dead. I shut my eyes tight. Took a deep breath, let it go, and opened them.


	24. Chapter 24

What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, what doesn't kill you makes a fire footsteps even higher, doesn't mean it's over because your gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, just me myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

It was around seven in the morning. The room had its dim lights on, and the beeping heart monitor still sat by the bed. I was holding onto Elsa's hand, my chin on her bed. I shut my eyes and dragged my thumb in circles over Elsa hand. That's when something extraordinary happened. I felt her hand tighten, and my eyes shot upward. I saw sleepy blue irises. Elsa eyes. They were open.

"Elsa?!" I yelled. She blinked and looked at me. "Elsa? Elsa?!" I yelled again. She nodded, and I leapt off the chair I was sitting in. I lifted her head up and peppered kisses on her face. Her eyes were dull but they were open.

"Elsa, don't ever do that again." I whispered. Sighing, I rested my forehead on hers.

"Oh wait, nurses!" I frantically searched for the nurse call button. Elsa's shaky hand reached out and clicked a small red button on the bed. I sighed and calmed down.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"I- thirsty." She choked out. I smiled and nodded. I heard the nurses walk inside, and heard a gasp.

"She's awake!" The nurse said before running out of the room. I looked back at Elsa, who was lightly touching her chest. I slowly reached forward and pulled the robe off. Elsa stared at the bandanges her hand floating above it. I reached forward and gently took her hand. I pressed it to the bandages. Unlike I thought, Elsa didn't flinch. She moved her hand over the white mass, the sound of her skin rubbing the fabric filled the room.

"I love you." Elsa whispered softly. She reached forward and took my hand as the doctor ran into the room.

"Elsa!" He yelled happily. She nodded as he walked over.

"How are you? In any pain?" He asked. Elsa shook her head.

"Good, good. I'm going take you vitals, then we'll see what's what with that nasty wound on your chest." The doctor then proceeded to check Elsa's vitals. I gripped her hand, but instead of it being limp, she held onto my hand as well.

"All seems well. Now let's take a look at that scar of yours." Elsa held onto my hand tighter and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Shhh, Elsa, it's okay." I murmured. She hesitantly opened her eyes. The doctor pulled the robe off and then undid the bandages. After they were off, Elsa's bare skin was exposed. The wound looked like a twisted snowflake, a gaping hole in the center and lines moving outward where the skin had tried healing itself. Elsa was biting her lip, and tears were slipping down her face.

"You seem okay, but I'd be best to get some medication for seizures, they often seem common in patients who get a coma without head trauma. Well get that sent out to your pharmacist, you'll be able to pick it up tomorrow when you leave. If you need anything, press the little red button." The doctor left the nurses to bandage Elsa back up. She was able to sit up by herself, so I didn't need to help. More like I didn't get to help. After the nurse was done, she left me and Elsa alone.

"I swear to God, if you ever, ever do that again, I will..." my voice trailed of into a whimper and I pulled Elsa into a hug, carefully avoiding the wound on her chest.

"I'm here. I never left." Elsa whispered in my ear. I only clung tighter to her, breathing in her scent. She pulled away and rested her forehead mine, looking into my eyes.

"I was afraid you'd never wake up." I mumbled, still looking into her eyes.

"So was I." She replied

"I was even more scared you would wake up alone." I said quieter. She knit her eye brows together and pulled me into one of the softest sweetest kisses I've ever had. My eyes fluttered shut as I tilted my head. Elsa pulled away first, and a small pout formed on my lips.

"Is it weird that I'm tiered?" Elsa asked.

"A little?" I offered back. She set her head on her pillow and patted the bed for me to lay down. I happily obliged, crawling under the thin sheet. And for once, with my arms wrapped around her, for once, the hospital was only slightly bearable.


	25. Chapter 25

Hold on to me as we go. As we roll down this unfamiliar road. And although this wave is stringing us along. Just know you're not alone, because I'm gonna make this place your home.

You never really know when your last good day is. I didn't know when our last good day was. If I could have know when our last good day was, I would have probably done something else, but this works. I knew Anna's time was widdling away. Four months had passed since the accident. My chest had healed, and a small scar was left in its wake. Anna had memorized the shape, after changing my bandages. We sat together now, Anna tracing small circles on the exposed skin of my neck. I had dragged her to the frozen lake, it was the perfect time to see it, the lake hadn't melted but there wasn't to much snow. It was still winter, only January but it felt more like spring. Anna had grown weak, and could hardly walk anymore. So I either carried her or pushed her around in a wheelchair.

"I think I like the lake better in the winter." Anna mumbled from behind me. I hummed in reply. It was getting near sunset, and we were sitting on a small hill that overlooked the lake. The ice sparkled with pinks and yellows, causing Anna's face to shine.

"We need to come back next winter." Anna said. My eyes grew slightly wet but I pushed it away.

"Yeah. We will." I whispered. I felt Anna hug me from behind, her head on my shoulder.

"Wanna build a snowman?" She asked me. I giggled and nodded. I had to help her make the snowballs, but I didn't mind. I lifted the snowballs on top of each other, and Anna drew a face in the top one. I sat down and Anna scooted back into my lap. She rested the back of her head on my chest, looking up at me.

"You have a beautiful noes Elsa. A very beautiful noes." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Was that the best you could come up with?" I asked. Anna nodded and sat up.

"Elsa, what if I don't actually die? What of they were wrong?" Anna asked. My eyes grew distant, picturing what my future could hold.

"I would love that Anna." I whispered.

"Maybe they were wrong." She replied. "Maybe.." I said back. I looked across the lake at the towering pine trees, swaying in the breeze.

"Everything is hurting so bad." Anna mumbled.

"Do you need your medicine?" I asked her. She nodded griping her chest. Her arm blindly shot out, searching for me.

"Elsa!" She yelled. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was growing rapid.

"Anna, Anna, what's wrong?" I asked frantically. I fell to my knees in the snow, holding onto her face.

"Anna, look at me. Your going to be okay!" I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"Am- ambulance." Anna choked out. I reached into my pocket and fumbled with my phone. After typing in the numbers, I heard the line pick up.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?"

"My friend. I don't know what's wrong, they seem to be in extreme pain, and she can hardly speak. Please help, I don't know what to do."

"Can I have your location?" They asked.

"It's uh, that lake, the small one... Clifford lake." I said.

"An ambulance is on its way." Before they said anything else I had hung up. I turned back to Anna, who was gripping her stomach.

"Anna, breath, in and out. Just breath." I whispered. Anna's eyes were wide in fear.

"Elsa, love... You Elsa." Her words were forced and choppy but I knew what she said.

"I love. Love you. I alway- will." She was curled up on herself.

"Anna, hold on. There almost here!" I layed her down in the snow, and looked her in the eyes.

"Your going to be okay, I promise." I reached forward and grabbed her hand. The ambulance came to a stop and three people jumped out with a stretcher. Ther ran over and I was forced to let go of Anna. I watched as they took her away from me. I wanted to say that she didn't look she was being brave. That not for a second did a glint of fear cross her eyes. But that's just not the truth.


	26. Chapter 26

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright ,nothing can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

The hospital finally let me in to see Anna. She wasn't on any morphine yet. They let me in to say goodbye. I couldn't.

"Anna, I... I don't..." She cut me off.

"Okay. I love El-a. It will be okay." She rested her hand on my chest. I could see in her eyes that she was in pain.

"I love El-a. I love my El-a." She murmured.

"I-I love you too Anna. God I love you so much." Anna took deep breaths and sat up.

"Did you come to... goodbye?" Anna had difficulty pronouncing the s sound.

"I, no. I... I can't." I told her. Anna nodded.

"Goodbye El-a. Now you." She said, holding onto the bed.

"There only seeing if somethings wrong, they might find it and you'll be okay." I replied. They did say that, but I knew it was a lie.

"El-a, nothing. They can't do anything. El-a, it's the cancer." She said.

"If I don't wake up, i want to... goodbye. I want to tell you I love you and I alway will. But I might wake up tomorrow or the next day." I nodded fighting through the tears.

"Okay. Okay." I was weeping now.

"El-a, don't cry." Anna said. I looked up to see her concerned eyes. I shut my eyes and bit my trembling lip. I heard the sheets move and I felt Anna's lips meet mine. It was a quick kiss, but it was a loving kiss. An I-Never-want-to-let-you-go kiss.

"I love you El-a." I nodded and only cried harder. I heard the doctors walk in and set up the morphine. The bag looked just like the one that held Anna's chemo. The stabbed the syringe into her hand. The doctor released the clamp, allowing the liquid to travel down the clear tube. I had moved to have my head on Anna's chest. I was sobbing now, gripping onto her shirt.

"Please don't leave me. Don't go. I love you. I love you too much. Please..." I broke down sobbing when Anna started stroking my hair and whispering it was okay.

"It okay. It...Okay. I won't hurt anymore El-a. I will be okay. I will be okay." Her voice was growing weaker.

"Be... strong my love." I clenched my eyes shut and bit my tongue. Anna's hand was still and she had stopped talking. I knew she wasn't dead. And she said she might wake up. I walked down to he gift shop and bought pink and blue flowers for if she woke back up. Maybe we would even go home and put them on the counter. That would be nice. But that night, January 17, 2014, she fell asleep and never woke back up.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey lady, dont give up on me, don't burn your heart out love till we're ash over sea. And hey lady, I don't wanna fight, like pretty girls need cowboys, I need you here tonight.

Anna's funeral was today. I was driving there now. I had my black dress on, the one that I didn't usually wear. I also had my high heels on. Something else I never wear. I pulled into the church parking lot and parked my tiny blue car. I opened the door and stepped out. The cold air greeted my skin and set a familiar chill up my back. I sighed began my walk to the doors. Standing in the doorway, I could see Gerda with puffy eyes and a tear stained face. I walked up the cement steps to the door. I nodded to Gerda, who gave me a reassuring smile that somehow only made it hurt more. I walked into the church, and saw Anna's casket. It was a dark brown wood with a purple and green cloth draped over the bottom half. The casket was open. I swallowed and walked forward. A few people walked away after standing by Anna, talking and nodding, tears on their faces. I stood over the casket, afraid to look at her. When I did, a lump formed in my throat. That was my Anna, laying there, motionless and cold and pale. I kneeled down by her and let my tears trail down my face. I know it was weird, but I still reached forward to hold her hand one last time. To feel her skin. When my hand met hers, she still felt like Anna. It was still her hand, cold and pale, but still her hand. I set it back down and gently flattened the shirt she was wearing. Her hair was in its twin braids, sitting on opposite sides of her neck. I looked at her face, and saw her small noes was the same. Her lips were the same, as were her eyes. She was still Anna. She was still my Anna. I rested my elbows on the casket and looked up.

"Hey." I said to the blank wall in front of me.

"I miss you. I mean I really miss you. I'm trying... I'm trying to get along without you, and its the hardest thing I've ever done. It's, it's like someone reached into my chest and just, ripped a chunk of my heart out. It's like you all the sudden left. Like you were here one second, and I blinked, and now your gone. You were my first love. You'll always be my favorite. I mean, it's hard to believe your even gone. It's like my mind just won't accept the fact that your gone, you fell asleep, and your never waking back up. The last few weeks have been ruff without you. I've been counting down the days. It's been exactly 23 days sense I saw you last. And I've layed in bed, just waiting for you to come through my door. I kept looking at the door, waiting for you to open, say your all better, and that we do have a happily ever after. I just, God, Anna I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave? I know it's not your fault, it's just, I feel like I've been killed. I feel dead without you Anna. You were the only thing that ever brought happiness to my life. The only thing that I ever looked forward to. I miss you, I miss you so much. But I promise this, even though your gone, I will NEVER stop loving you. I will never forget you, I will never let you go. Our love story may have died with you, but that doesn't mean my love did. And wherever you are, sitting next to me, eating chocolate, playing the guitar, or building snowmen, I know you still love me. And if you can hear me, I still love you. I will always love you. And I hope I'll see you again, when I see whatever is after this. I know you didn't really believe in afterlife, but afterlife or not, I'll see you again. I know I will. I'll hold you again, I promise. I promise..."

I broke into a silent sob, tears trailing down my face. I let out a broken hearted breath.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Anna. I need you here. I need you so much. I miss you and I'm confused and scared and angry, and I don't have anyone. I wish you were here. I really do."

I set my head on the casket, silent tears sliding down my face. After a while I stood up to take my seat, in the front row, where family sat. Gerda had told me to sit there although I had felt guilty about it. She was family to me. I was family to Anna. We were our own little family, broken and scared now, but we were all a family, and we we all love each other. That's what matters, not blood. Not what gender we are, what color. No, only that I loved her, and she loved me. No not loved, love. I love her and she loves me. And we will always love each other. The funeral started, and I stood up with the others. A song came on, and I immediately recognized it. The choir began to sing, leading the small group of people who showed up for Anna's funeral. I wanted to sing, for Anna, but my throat refused to listen to me. Instead I stood there, tears falling from my face. I bit my lip to stop the whimpers from escaping my mouth, but they did, like little breaths of smoke, breathing past my lips into the open space in front of me. The priest began to talk about death and God and Anna, but I ignored his words, and shut my eyes. I pretended she was here with me, and just for a moment, I believed it. When I shut my eyes I could see her again, her bright smile and sparkling eyes. I could hear her voice and her laugh. The mass ended quickly, and we were all headed to the cemetery. It wasn't far off, so I decided to walk. I got there before most people, and I immediately found the spot where Anna's was being buried. This winter was short, so we didn't have to wait long for the ground to unfreeze. I sat down by a tree and waited for them to arrive. I shut my eyes and remembered the time when I was sitting with Anna by the lake. The gentle glow of the sunset against the ice. The sparkling from it caused Anna's face to light up even more, and make her smile brighter. That was our last good day. Sitting by the ice. The last time I ever held her. I heard the car carrying the casket pull up. I opened my eyes and saw them stop and move the casket in front of the grave. The people had gathered in front, and were sitting down in the grass. I stood up and walked over to sit down. Gerda was standing up in front of us, talking about Anna.

"She was a bright girl, a beautiful young lady, who had gone through so much in her short lifetime. She had so much pain, so much suffering. And just when things began to look up, this disease grabbed her and pulled her back down. She was so young, but she somehow knew that there was no changing this, and she grew to accept it. And I know she wouldn't have lasted this long without her... "special" friend, Elsa. Elsa, well Elsa, was one of the only things that made Anna happy. She spent most every minute with her, and they loved each other so much. They were close, very close, and I know this was hard on Anna, and even harder on Elsa. Anna accepted the fact that she was leaving, and in her last hours was more concerned about Elsa's well being than her own. Her unconditional love and bravery was what brought all of us here today to love her, and God, did our family love her." Gerda finished, crying slightly. She motioned for me to go up and talk. I stood up, not able to say no. When I was in front of the teary eyed people, I found it harder to speak.

"I'm, I'm Elsa. And I was Anna's girlfriend." My awkwardness made then chuckle a bit. "And, I love Anna more than life itself. She was my, my everything. She kept me sane, she kept me from floating away. She's smart, she selfless, she beautiful, she brave and she has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. She was my first love, and I was her last. But I find it hard to talk about this without crying so, I'll talk about cancer. The cancer she had was acute myeloid leukemia, a cancer of the blood. The cancer was... killing her from the inside out. It killed me too, to see her every day, to see her grow weaker and weaker in front of my very eyes. It was awefull. When I was shot, the hospital asked me how much it hurt on a scale of 1 to 10. I said nine, because this is ten. Losing Anna was my ten. It hurts so bad, so very bad. It's hard for me to even believe she's gone, but seeing her today, laying there cold and pale, proved she was. Though she was cold and pale, she was still Anna. She always will be Anna. No matter what we face, no matter what happens, she'll always be Anna, she'll always love me and I'll always love her. And that's, that's, our happily ever... after." I finished because I was unable to continue. It was to painful. I left after that, unable to stay. Once I got home, I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't cry. I didn't hurt. I didn't feel at all. For now, my heart was frozen.


	28. Chapter 28

Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realize, this is my life. I hope they understand. I'm not angry I'm just saying, sometimes goodbye is a second chance.

I walked into the graveyard, the grass was wet and my shoes soon got sodden with the moisture. There wasn't a path right by Anna's grave, but it was under a beautiful tall oak tree. I carried a bouquet of flowers as I walked to her grave. She was buried by her parents. Her grave stone was a brilliant white, which will fade to a pale yellow as time forgets her. But I won't. I won't forget her. I kneeled down by the tombstone and gently layed the flowers down. The earth was still muddy over her body. I didn't kneel there. I was off to the side, unable to stand on top of her. It seemed disrespectful. I sighed and traced my fingers over the tombstone. It was simple. Only her name was engraved on it and 1996-2014. A short life well lived. She was so brave and fearless. She was open hearted and kind. Friendly and social. The exact opposite of me.

"Hey." I said to the tombstone.

"You know I miss you right?" No answer. "Well, I do. And I really want you back. I'm sorry I haven't been visiting you. I'm sorry I've been smoking. And... hurting myself. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a long time. It's okay if your mad. But I'm just trying to deal with loss. This has been the hardest thing I've ever done. I haven't been doing much. I've just been laying around. Your the reason I came here. You wanted to live, but you died. I want to die but I live. Not live, survive. I just barely am holding onto the edge of what you could call surviving Anna. I'm real sorry. You didn't deserve this. I mean I know this wasn't your choice. But, it's just, why did you leave? Do you know how much pain you've caused me? God I hurt so bad! It's not fair Anna. It's not fair that you did this. You had no right to leave. I loved you and you LEFT ME!" I was crying now, hugging myself.

"What did I do to deserve this? Why did this happen to me?!" I yelled hitting the ground. I was pulling up fist fulls of grass and desperately digging my hands into the earth. I stopped and rocked back and forth.

"It's not fair it's just not fair." I mumbled. I looked back at her tombstone. The name was enough to send chills down my spine. I couldn't stay here. I got up and walked to my car, slipping inside. Anna's sweater was on the seat and I reached over and pulled it over my head

The warmth and Anna smell allowed me to relax. I turned on the car and drove towards home. I was halfway to my house when I noticed a limping dog. I pulled the car over and got out. The dog looked at me uncertainty. I kneeled down and whistled. The dog slowly walked forward, favoring his front right paw. Her stood in front of me and sniffed me. He walked forward and rested his head on my lap. I patted his head and he sat down. He didn't have a collar, and seemed to be lost. He rolled over and I patted his belly. Oh wait. It was a her. I looked at her paws, except the injured one, in case she got startled and snapped. I stood up and walked to the car. I opened back door and whistled. The dog bounded over and stood in front of the door. She glanced back at me and wagged her tail. I walked over and placed an arm under her chest. She didn't object. I scooped her up and quickly put her in the back. She looked to be a pit bull mix. She crawled up to the front seat and layed her head on my arm.

"Hey girl." I whispered, rubbing her ear. She sighed and snuggled into the seat. I started to car and headed for the veterinary clinic. Once I was there, the dog had fallen asleep. I lifted her up and walked into the clinic. It was empty other that a teen with a beast of a dog. I walked over and sat down a across from her. A young lady walked out and saw me.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" She asked me. I looked down at the dog. She smiled and nodded.

"Stray?" She asked. I nodded as she motioned for me to follow her. The dog was heavy but I managed. We walked into a small room where I set her down. The vet walked over and slowly reached her hand out. The dog growled and pulled away. I walked over to her to comfort her, and she hid her head in my chest. The vet smiled.

"She really trusts you. I'll have to give her some stuff to make her a bit woozy. I'll be right back." The vet walked away and I pulled the dogs head up.

"Aww, you poor girl. What did she do to you?" The dog whined and licked my chin. I giggled and gently rubbed her chin. The vet walked in behind me and quickly jabbed a needle into her back. She turned and looked at the nurse who backed away. I pulled her head back to my chest.

"You poor thing! What did she do to you sweetie?" I let her lay down as the medicine did its job. The vet walked forward, examining her. She listened to her heard and lungs. She looked at her ears and her mouth. She then did a few blood tests. She put the blood in a small white device that clicked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It'll tell me if she has heart worm." She said. She shook it and smiled. "Nope." She did this a few more time to look for different disease.

"Alright, let's take a look at that foot of yours." She gently grabbed the dogs foot and examined the pad and the claws. She looked for fractures or breaks in the bone.

"Looks like she just has a bad blister. Well get a sock for that, ans she'll be good as new!" The vet said happily. I nodded and lifted her up. We walked to the front counter and I set her down.

"What's her name?" The vet asked.

"Her name?"

"Well your keeping her, she needs a name."

"Oh right. Um.. What about... Aj?" I said.

"That's beautiful." She started writing and I went to sit down with Aj.

"Hi." I heard someone say. I turned to look at the girl and the dog I saw earlier.

"Hi, I'm Elsa." I said.

"I'm Belle. And this is beast. My big bad boy." She said ruffling his fur.

"This is Aj." I said, gesturing to the dog at my feet. She smiled and nodded.

"Beast tried eating a porcupine. But he couldn't." She said, showing me the holes where the quills had been.

"Aj hurt her leg." I said. She nodded. The vet walked to me and handed me a sock for a dog. She showed me how to put it on Aj's leg, leaving the gauze where the wound was. I thanked her as I walked away. I set Aj down in the car and pet her head as I drove home.

"I miss you love." I whispered to her. I knew she wasn't Anna. But I could talk to her like she was Anna. Like somehow Anna could hear me through this young dog. In fact very young. The vet had said she looked to be only about three to five months old. She was still growing. I sighed and stroked her red fur.

"Lets go home."


	29. Chapter 29

The best thing about tonight is that were not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before. I know you don't think that I am trying, I know your wearing thin down to the core. Not hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind offer I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl

like you is impossible to find, it's impossible

I pulled into the driveway, and as usual, my parents aren't home. I looked under the rug, where they left the keys. I opened the door and walked inside. I knew we had something that could work as a dog leash. I saw a belt hanging from a shelf in the kitchen. I never spent very much time here. I was out in the garage with my piano. I walked back outside and saw Aj looking at me through the window. I giggled at her big mouth hanging open, her pink tongue lolling to the side. I opened the door and made a circle a bit larger than her neck. I tied a knot in the belt and then slipped it over her head. I checked to see if it would work, and it seemed to hold. It was a short leash but it would do to get her tied up in the garage while I made a pen. I walked through the door, Aj pulling at her leash. I stopped by a metal shelf and tied the belt to it. Aj sat down and I patted her head.

"Atta girl." I whispered. I looked around for things to make a pen with. I saw the chicken wire fence I had used to make a racetrack when I was younger. I walked over and grabbed it. I saw some boards that were in a pile. They were old and different sizes, but they would work for now. I grabbed the tool box and set it by the materials. I looked around once more, and sitting in the corner was a piece of tin. I could use that. I grabbed it and threw it with the other supplies. I made the bottom first, cutting the planks evenly and using nails to hold them together. I then used the last planks for the structure of the walls. I used the chicken wire to close the gaps. I then rested the tin on top of it, trying to figure out how to hold it on. I tried hammering a nail through it, but it was taking a very long time. I finally got one nail through the sheet of tin. I nailed it to the wood and went to the corner. I had wood in the corners and one plank in between the corners. The front was open untill I got something for the door. I finished nailing the tin down and then looked around for a door of some sort. I saw a chunk of wood sitting in the corner and dragged it over. I set it down and began to cut something for the door. I finally cut out a square and set it down I used the rest of it to make a small lip to put on the side. I nailed the lip to the side so Aj couldn't open it but jumping. I ten set the door in and slid it into place. I needed hinges. I looked around but couldn't find any. I found some thick rope and I got an idea. I used the nails to drill holes in the door and the wood of the crate. I stringed the rope trough and tied them together. The door was able to stay in place and move enough to allow Aj inside. I went over to Aj and untied her from the shelves. I brought her to the crate and opened the door. I pushed her inside and she turned around to look at me. She tilted her head and I shut the door. The rope was tight enough to give it some tension so it didn't swing open in the wind. I lifted the crate up and walked outside. I set her down in the backyard, and she whined a bit.

"It's alright girl." I said walking into the house. I went to my room and flopped down on my bed. I looked around for my pill bottle. I wasn't in to much emotional pain thanks to Aj, but as soon as I thought of Anna... I quickly stood up and ran the bathroom. I opened he cabinet, searching for my pills. My hands began violently shaking and tears stained my face. I gave up and curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. I rocked back and forth whimpering to myself, saying it was okay. I saw Anna, her frail body laying on the hospital as she comforted me as she died. I hugged my knees tighter. I heard the front door open, and then shut.

"Elsa?" I heard my mom's voice ring out. She didn't sound drunk or high at all. She sounded concerned

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I've been, I've been a shitty mother. I've been going out late and getting drunk gambling and just doing stupid things. I know I've been acting like an awefull mother. I've been trying to change, so I've gotten help. Elsa there helping me. I'm going to be here for you and love you." I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe she could do it but, she couldn't. I couldn't believe her. I just curled up tighter and cried reached put for me and I jerked away.

"I understand if you don't trust me. I've never been there for you. I've never helped you, I've never supported you or paid for anything of yours. I've been leaving my bills to your grandparents, but there not paying anymore. I got rid of him Elsa. He's never coming back." I looked up for a moment. She ment dad. My dad that beat me and threw out my first instrument I ever owned, a violin. I knew he treated my mom wrong as well. He was the main gambler, wasting money and time. I managed to calm myself enough to speak.

"I found a dog." I said bluntly.

"Oh? Where is it?" My mom replied.

"In th back. It's in a pen I built." My mom nodded.

"What's it's name?" She asked.

"Her name is Aj, as in Anna Jr." I replied. My mom nodded and stood up.

"I need to straighten this place out, don't I?" My mom said more to herself. I nodded and waited for her to leave. She walked to the door and picked up the grocery bags. I stood up and ran to my room. I layed down on my bed and buried my face in Anna's hoodie. It somehow held onto her smell. It was faint, but enough to remember her. I reached my hands into the pockets, and felt something brush against my thumb. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a few pages of folded notebook paper. I opened it and saw that Anna had written it.

Dear Elsa, if your reading this, I've died. Or you stole my sweater I was wearing somehow. Anyways, I wrote this so you could remember me by something. I know you won't forget me, but just to make sure. I want you to go to my house and look in the closet. There should be a box. But not yet, first read this letter.

I can't thank you enough Elsa. I know you'll miss me. I know death is harder on the living, and I know your hurting right now. But wherever I am, I'm hurting to. I'm missing you and I still love you. I know you still love me, and I'll be in your heart, but you also need to live Elsa. You can't just stop living because of me. Knowing you, that's what you've done. I won't be mad at you if you fall in love or go out once in a while. You arn't signed on a contract dedicated to me. I know your hurting, I know your mad and angry and confused and you need time, but don't stop living because of me. I've learned something very special in my short life Elsa. As much as you may want to die, you won't want to. Now that I'm going to die, I want to live. Don't squander life Elsa. Live for something. Live for love, for freedom, live for something. Die for something. I've learned, Elsa, that sometimes life is longer than its supposed to be. Sometimes it's shorter. I ended up with a shorted life. Death is just as natural as birth, and in the end we all die. So don't be sad. I know it hurts now, and the hours seem to drag by with the speed of melting ice, but the pain will fade. Every heartache will fade away, every storm runs out of rain. You know that song. Speaking of music, I have a will on the next page of things of mine that I want you to keep. So go on, turn it.

I flipped the page, my tears flowing freely onto the paper.

First off, this sweater witch I knew you would take so, If you felt guilty it's yours anyway. Second my guitar. Third, the box in my closet. Fourth, all the music in my room. The CD's, the sheet music, the music books, and my radio. Fifth, you can take anything else Gerda allows you to. She may be clingy to a few things. I gave her a copy of my will, so she won't be surprised when you take my stuff. I also needed to ask you a favor. I'm going to have a bucket list in the box. Along with other things. I never did these things. And if you feel that you need a little adventure, just scratch something off the list. Good by my love, I'll see you on the other side, Anna.

I set the paper down, crying into my hands. I will back onto the bed and shut my eyes. I rubbed them and opened them, as if I could wake up, and all of this was a twisted dream. I wish that's all it was. A bad, scary nightmare. I shut my eyes and opened hem again, sighing when nothing happened, I rolled over. I hugged the pillows to my chest and shut my eyes, another tortured dream awaiting me.


	30. Chapter 30

When your dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest. You fall out a bed, and n your knees, and for a moment you can hardly breath. Wondering, was really here?

I could hear beeping and feet hitting the floor.

"She's waking up!" a pause. "I thought she was done for, it was so long ago when she came in..." My eyes wouldn't listen to me, it felt as if they were taped shut. I could feel my body moving, not my limbs or anything, but I was being pushed on something. I mustered up the strength I could to open my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling. it was a dull white, with beams appearing every so often. I looked over and saw two nurses who appeared to be running. One of them turned there head, and I saw there eyes, full of happiness and concern. I blinked, to see if I was dreaming. when my eyes opened again, everything was the same.

"Hey, your alright, your going to be okay now." She said soothing. My mouth opened and I sucked in a gulp of air. The entire world seemed to smash down on me in one instant. I was here. I was awake. I was awake. """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What!?" I yelled into the phone.

"She's, awake." I blinked once, setting the phone on my shoulder. I blinked again, the phone fell to the floor.

"She's awake." I whispered to myself, tears falling from my eyes.

"She's awake." I whimpered, curling up in a ball on the floor. It's been two years. Two long years and she's finally awake. I feel a weight lift off my shoulders. She's awake.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The room was bright and quiet, besides the constant beeping sound beside me. There was a window above the bed, and I was tempted to glance outside. The only problem was, I couldn't move my legs. Well, I could, but they were incredibly weak, along with the rest of my body. I heard the door creak open, and a tall man with dark black hair walked inside.

"Elsa?" He asked me. I nodded my head. Elsa was my name.

"Can you speak?" He asked. I twisted my tongue in my mouth, attempting to push one word out. Nothing came. I tried again

"H-ey." I finally said. the word was thick and sandy but it was a word none the less. He smiled and nodded.

"Good. What do you remember?" He asked. I blinked.

"Dreams. lots of dreams. seemed, real.." I said.

"Interesting."

"I, I was in a car accident. right?" I said. He nodded, scribbling away on his paper.

"Very good, anything else?" He asked. I shut my eyes, trying to think.

"My parents. dead. My parents are dead." He nodded.

"I live in arendelle. I play the piano." He nodded again.

"That's, all." I said. He nodded and thanked me. He left the room, leaving the door open. I was tiered, but feared closing my eyes. It seemed that if I did so, I would fall victim to the coma once more. I waited, a long time, for something to happen. But nothing did. I let my eyes shut, and drifted off into a pleasant slumber.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The roads were snowy, and I was driving slow. It killed me, but I, of all people, knew how dangerous the roads could be. The ache of loosing her had been painful. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But now she was back. She was back. I pulled into the hospital, my fingers trembling. I parked my car, and jumped out. I ran on the sidewalk, almost slipping, and rushed to the front , the nurse who worked there smiled and waved to me.

"Hello, dear. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Elsa!" I yelled.

"Oh yes, silly me. come come, follow me." She said, hurriedly standing up. She walked quickly down the hallway, stopping at a door. She opened it slowly, and peeked inside.

"Elsa, dear, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm. I'm good." Someone else said. Gerda nodded.

"You have, a visitor." She said.

"A visitor?" They asked. My heart broke a bit.

"Yes, I believe you remember her. Little red head. You were really close, closer than friends may I add?" Gerda said.

"I don't, I don't recall." She said. My heart shattered. I pushed open the door to see Elsa. She was laying on a bed, covered in a blue hospital gown.

"Elsa?" I asked.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I saw her standing there, her red hair in twin braids. She was shorter than me, and her eyes were green. But they were more of an ocean green, with small lines of blue in them. Her face held the expression of heart break, and her arms. we're held out as if she was reaching for something.

"Elsa?" She asked. I tilted my head at the voice, something stirring in my memories. She cautiously walked forward. She reached out to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I shivered at her touch. She fell to her knees and pulled my into a hug. Everything about it felt familiar. The way she held onto me as to never let go, the feeling of her head under my chin, her soft whimpers. Then the smell hit me. Mangos. I pulled my arms up and returned the girls embrace. One word burned clearly in my mind like a fire. Anna.

A/N PLOT TWIST!


	31. Chapter 31

"Oh my God. Anna. Anna." I held her tighter, pulling her as close as possible to me. I bit my trembling lip and buried my noes on her shoulder.

"Anna. Anna. Anna." I repeated her name over and o we again into the soft skin of her shoulder.

"You were _dead!" _I whimpered. Anna was holding tightly onto my torso sobbing I to the blue fabric of the hospital gown. Her back was moving up and down in short spasms, whimpers and sobs falling from her mouth.

"Elsa. I missed you. God I missed you." She choked through her sobs. The girl had somehow sparked my memory, and the realization of everything hit me like a bullet.

"Oh my God, your alive, your here!" I yelled. I pushed Anna back to look at her. It was all a dream. A dream. It was so real...

"Elsa, are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded. She looked just like in the dream. She sounded the same. Was I dreaming now?

"Anna, is this a dream? Is this real? Are you there?" I asked. Anna tilted her head.

"Yeah, I'm right here." She said. I reached out to her, and I grabbed her arm.

"Stay. Please stay. We need to talk." I said. Anna giggled. I saw Gerda leaving and heard the door shut.

"What was it like? Dying but not dying?" She asked.

"It, it was like I was in another world. Another life." I said. Anna quirked a brow.

"Okay, well I was in collage I think, and I met you in music class. You played the guitar, and Gerda was your guardian. My parents were alive but they were assholes. You drove a motorcycle, and then Hans was there and he shot me, and I was dreaming I was in a coma while I was actually in a real coma, then I woke up. You have cancer, and your slowly dying. Then you, you died in my arms, and I got a dog, and and and..." Anna cut me off.

"I had cancer?" She asked.

"Um. yeah. Wait, you don't have cancer now do you?!" I asked in a panicked voice. She shook her head an shot me a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, I just went to sleep at my house, I was having a dream, a dream about a black thing and this light...

The floor was slippery and a bark blue-ish purple. There was a misty haze around me, and I could feel the presence of something. Something strange. I turned around to face more hazy darkness. I saw something move.

"H-hello?" I asked. I saw a shadowy figure run by me. I whipped around to see what it was, but the thing was gone. I felt something brush against my leg. I looked down, but saw nothing. I realized more of the purple mist was surrounding me and turned to find the source. In front of me, I saw a ragged looking dog. Or was it a cat? Or a horse? Well, either was, it was huge, and it had huge teeth to accompany its body. I gulped and slowly walked backwards.

"What are you doing here?" I heard it say. It's voice was deep and demonic, a crack with each word. When it talked, it's mouth didn't move, but it's glowing blue eyes lit up. I opened my mouth to reply but only started choking. I heard the demon cackle and felt it press against my side.

"Do not speak girl. Do you know who I am?" The creature asked. I shook my head.

"Ignorant fool. I am _death!" _The animal howled. The noise was high and pierced my ears.

"Do you know what I am here for?" I wasn't sure, but I had a good guess. I nodded.

"Hmm. You pick up quick then." He said. I heard a noise in the distance. it was pleasant, and sounded like music. The demon lifted its head and its ears perked up. He seemed anxious.

"Alright, kid, let's cut to the chase. I came her to make a deal." He said. I nodded. He walked in tight circles around me.

"Your life... for hers." The demon said, waving his paw in the air. Although it was more like long fingers with menacing claws at the end. a picture appeared above his feet. It was Anna. She was playing guitar, wearing a blue baseball cap. I heard the music noise again. It was closer.

"So, we got a deal?" He asked, his voice growing rapid. It seemed more like a guy's voice now, less demonic.

"How can I trust you?" I asked. To my surprise, I didn't choke.

"Look kid, I'm in a rush, and I need to get going..." He glanced to the side as the noise came again. I saw a bright light fly forward and hit the demon in the side. He stumbled over, mist following his movements. I saw a white wolf land on the ground in front of me. It turned its head to me.

"Don't move. You'll be fine." The voice was female. She gracefully leapt into the air and landed on top of the demon. She bared her teeth and ripped open the creatures throat in one quick movement. A sharp yelp filled the air. I saw the demon roll away and run directly at me. The white wolf jumped up to pin him again, but the demon turned and kicked her squarely in the gut. She fell backwards with a thump. The demon pinned me and I could see his face clearly. He seemed to have a stitched face, the sides of his mouth sealed shut by string. his eyes were a menacing blue. To my horror, it got worse. The mist fell away from the beast, leaving just muscle attached to bones. blood dripped from the demons body and it lowered itself closer to my face. I saw it start to peel open its mouth. The stitches ripped out of his skin one by one, leaving pools of blood. once his jaw was free of the string, he opened his mouth wide and a long snake like tongue stretched out of his mouth. The demon licked my face and neck.

"A perfect little suffering soul." It purred. He smelled of rotting meat and blood. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from gagging.

"Don't like the smell, deary? " He asked evily. I shut my eyes. I heard a yelp and opened them to see the demon dog on its back, and the white wolf ripping apart the muscles on its bones. I turned away, the blood was to much. I turned back to see the white wolf, now basically red, blood dripping from her body as if she had swam in a lake of it.

"Sorry for the violence." She said. I was shivering. The wolf shook and like magic, her fur was once more a brilliant white.

"He'll regenerate himself soon, you must go." She said.

"Where?" I asked. She cocked her head.

"Wake up, love." She said. I blinked.

"What-" She curled up around me and suddenly the world was white.

"See you on the other side, love." The wolf's voice rang in my ears.

"Wait! Don't go!" I yelled. No reply. I sighed and shut my eyes. A few moments later, I heard beeping.

"That was... Intense." Anna said.

"Yeah." I sighed. Anna pulled herself onto the bed to wrap her arms around me. This had to be real. It felt so real. She set her noes in the crook of my neck and I sighed contently.

"I missed you." She murmured. I pushed my back against her and snuggled closer.

"I love you so much. So so much. It felt like, like you were dead." I said. Anna hummed.

"Well, I'm not. You can't get rid of me that easily." She said. I giggled a bit.

"I'm sleepy." Anna mumbled.

"Me too." I said. Anna wrapped her arms around my tightly and held onto my hand.

"Your hand is cold." She said.

"Then don't touch it." I deadpanned.

"I like the cold." She hummed be for slipping into a peaceful slumber. I sighed and let my eye lids shut.

A/N okay, confession time. I'm totally making this up as I go. NEVER really had a set story line, just roughly went with, elsanna, cancer story, modern, AU (alternate universe) non-incest, sorry but nope. nopedy nope nope nope. Heh, anyways, this story came really far, I mean 6.2k? this is awesome! So this goes out to all you who have voted commented and supported this story. It is seriously the funniest thing ever. So like I was saying, no story line, tell me what you want to see next, what you liked what you disliked and etc. etc. I can work with most things. Oh and, I think I'm going to do a little contest. so I'll put in bold if you got bored of reading this little note (Hey It happens to the best of us)

**c****ontest rules: I'll pick a number, and whoever guesses closest to it, gets a shout out and... (****_drum roll please..._****) THERE OWN ****CHARECTER**** IN THE BOOK!**  
><strong>Okay, so rule number two, all <strong>**entry's**** need to be submitted by Christmas. Just comment below with your number, and cross you fingers. If your number was correct,(or closest to the correct number) I'll message you and make a chapter to co congratulate you as well. Good luck to everyone, and may the odds be ever in your ****favor****.**

**Pick a number between... ****hmm****. should I be mean, or nice? well, you all get a thanksgiving gift. Number ****_1-20._****got it? One through twenty. Good luck!**


	32. Chapter 32

"Pst, Elsa!" I heard someone whisper. I grogyly opened my eyes to see Anna, laying across from me. She smiled brightly and I returned the gesture.

"We should go." Anna said. I looked at the clock.

"Three in the afternoon!? Why didn't you wake me? We could have left this morning." I said. Anna smiled innocently and chuckled.

"Well, um, you were cute sleeping and uh, I didn't want to wake you up if you were having a good dream, because uh, you were dreaming about something good, because you well, kept smiling and humming and and yah... Oh Jesus I'm rambling and now your mad and-" I interrupted her.

"Anna, it's fine, let's get out of here." I said, rolling my eyes. Anna smiled innocently and helped me out of bed. I intertwined my hand with hers and walked to the front desk.

"So, how many years have we been together?" Anna asked.

"Two."

"What's my middle name?"

"Summers."

What's my cats name?"

"Uh... oval?" I said uncertainty.

"Olaf. It's Olaf Elsa, who names there cat oval? Isn't that a shape?" I glared at her.

"Aw, c'mon, don't give me that look!" She said with a pout.

"Well, maybe you should have brought me clothes, Anna." I grumbled, glancing at the ugly hospital gown I wore.

"Hey, you rock that... thing." Anna said. I playfully punched her shoulder. Anna giggled and turned into her apartment.

"So, he really just sold the apartment, and left?" I asked. I was referring to my brother, Kristoff, who apparently got married and moved to Timbuktu or wherever with her.

"Yep, packed up, and just, left. But don't blame him, he didn't think you were waking up, and I don't think he could handle staying here anymore. I guess I was to pathetic to try and stop him. Well, actually I did, but I couldn't." Anna mumbled.

"Hey, you stayed, that makes you even stronger. I mean, Anna you never dated anyone else for a year! That's strong to me." I said back.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really see people to be tempted." She said as she got out. She opened my door, and helped me out. I have to admit, it was cold in just that gown. Anna, taking her dear time, unlocked the door and finally walked I side the small house.

"So you live here alone now?" I asked.

"Yep, Hans didn't stick around. Thank God. I don't know why I ever decided to let him stay here." Hans was Anna's best friend since preschool, and they had thought sharing a house would be fun and easier to pay for. Well apparently not. Anna was filling me all in on this during the past few days. When I walked inside, the house was much different. The main floor consisted of a kitchen and a laundry room. Anna grabbed a pair of pants for me, and her favorite blue sweatshirt. I gratefully put them on, happy to be out of the rags I had been wearing. I walked to the basement with Anna, and realized it was the lounging area, filled with bean bags and video games and posters. In the far corner I saw a guitar resting on a piano. My heart stopped for a second. Anna cocked her head at me.

"That old thing?" She said walking over to her guitar and picking it up. She strummed the strings and tuned it. I sat down on the piano bench. The glossy black paint shined through the layer of dust that had settled on it. I moved the books stacked on it and saw the swirl of snowflakes on it. I glanced at Anna's guitar. It had the same snowflake pattern.

"Um, you don't mind, do you?" She asked nervously, setting the guitar down. I bit my lip and shook my head, a tear falling down my face.

"I'm so, so, sorry Anna. I know, I know you didn't need this, I know, I know it was hard. I was stupid and mad and reckless..." Anna rested her hand on my cheek and gave me a lopsided smile.

"Hey, it's alright. Your back, your here now, and I still love you." She said, pulling me into a bear hug.

"I still love you too." I cried into her shoulder, gripping onto her shirt. She rubbed her hand in soothing motions on my back. I sniffed and pulled away. Anna looked at me confused and I pulled her forward and crashed our lips together.

"Mfaa?" She asked. I shut my eyes and heard Anna's grunt of agreement. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Well, that was, unexpected." Anna said. I giggled and looked around the room. There was a large couch in the middle of the room, in front of a huge television set. I smiled and pulled Anna over.

"Movie?" I asked. She nodded and walked over to the cabinet. I flopped down on the couch. Anna grabbed something and put it in the v.c.r. She grabbed the remote and walked over to the couch. Somehow she slipped between me and the couch cushion, wrapping her arms around back. The trailers played and I looked back at Anna. She looked down at me and pressed her lips to my forehead.

"I'm glad your back." She said. I smiled up at her.

"Me too." I replied.

"Shush you." She said, giggling.

The tital came on the screen. DreamWorks animation presents, rise of the guardians.

"Uh, this one?" I asked. She smiled and nodded happily. I rolled my eyes. Halfway through the movie, Anna was sleeping. Her arms hadn't let me go though. Her head had flopped to the side, and she as drooling. Eventually I gave up sitting there and layed her down on the couch. She woke up, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Ugh, let's go to bed." She groaned. I laughed and helped her up. She led me up the stairs to her bedroom, witch was a dark blue and had hard wood flooring. She flopped into her bed and patted it. I slowly layed down and faced her.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." She replied, a strand of hair falling into her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and I stifled a laugh.

"Oh hush, go to bed Elsa." She said, kissing my for head. I smiled and shut my eyes, drifting of into a dream filled slumber.


	33. Chapter 33

Round and around and around and around we go, oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know. Not really sure how to feel about it something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can't live without you, yeah it takes me all the way, and I want you you to stay.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of coffee. I stretched in the bed, looking around the room. For some reason it felt like I was born yesterday. Well. Actually. I kind of was. I squirmed out from under the covers and got up. I cautiously walked into the kitchen, to see Anna, sitting at the table with two cups of coffee. She smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"Morning!" She quipped happily.

"Morning." I said. I knit my brows in confusion for a second.

"Wait, if I recall correctly, you never get up before me." I said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah. That was like a year and half ago. Elsa, I'm 21. I have important things to do." She said matter of factly. But I knew Anna all to well.

"Oh yeah, what important business?" I asked. She sat up straight and squared her shoulders.

"Catching up on the latest episodes of the walking dead, for your information." She said, while adjusting invisible spectacles. I rolled my eyes and sat down by Anna. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"That's for you." She said, motioning to the blue coffee mug on the table. I tentatively reached ward to grab it. Anna yawned. I pulled the cup up to my lips and took a small sip. The taste of hazelnut filled my mouth.

"How..." I whispered, more to myself. I heard Anna chuckle.

"I still remember how you like your coffee. It's hard to forget when you put me through a lesson on how to make you coffee. I kind of have to blame for being hooked on it." She said, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes as I finished the drink off.

"Jesus you drunk that fast." Anna mumbled. I set the cup in the sink and grabbed a rag to wash it.

"Woah woah woah, no need to the dishes." Anna said, standing up and ushering me to the couch. She clicked a few buttons on the remote, and soon the latest episode of the walking dead was on the screen. Anna seemed hooked to the tv, muttering in agreement with what some of the people said, and I had no clue what was going on. There was a loud bang and the main character burst through a window, shooting two zombies in the face. Anna laughed and shook her head. The man walked to the back of the building and found more zombies, and continued to shoot unroll he ran out of ammo. He smashed his gun into their heads. He finally got out of the building, only to find more zombies. Then the episode ended. Anna looked over at me.

"Pretty cool, huh?" She asked me.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. That made no sense." I said. Anna laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't. You haven't seen the other episodes." I nodded and sighed.

"Anna?" I asked. She turned her head to me.

"What have you been doing while I was asleep?" I asked. I heard her breath hitch in her throat.

"Well, it was hard at first. I kind of just stayed in the house, you know, hiding in my bedroom. Hans tried to get me out, but I just layed in bed. He was getting fed up and even threatened to move out before he actually did, but he apologized later. I snuck out in the middle of the night to eat, but yeah, it was pretty rough at the start. After a month, I started to sit out here and watch reality tv. That's when I found the walking dead, helped me forget. I mean it, it hurt without you, and I I was... I..." Anna let out a choked sob.

"Anna?" I asked. She shook her head and hugged her knees to her chest. Out of instinct I reached out and pulled her close. I felt her melt into my embrace, her arms falling around my side's and gripping my shirt.

"I thought I lost you." She choked out. I pulled her closer and rested my chin on the top of her head.

"I'm here now. I'm here. It's okay. I won't leave you ever again. I promise." Anna only pulled my shirt harder in her small fists. I lifted my hand and rubbed small circles on her back. After a while, her whimpers siesed.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I'm sorry." I said. Anna smiled and the gesture was a stab in the heart. I felt myself break down in Anna's grasp.

"Hey, your okay, you said it yourself. Your here now and that's what counts, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry." I whimpered. Anna shook her head and stood up.

"Wanna go out?" She asked.

"Wait like, dating or go out to eat?" I asked.

"Uh, both? Technically we never broke up." Anna said.

"I guess so. Well, yeah, I can never turn down food or Anna, so let's go!" I shouted excitedly. Anna smiled and grabbed my hand. I was being pulled to the front door and into Anna's tiny purple car. She started it up and flicked on the radio. When the sound of rock music hit my ears, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"You don't know this song? It's old..." Anna mumbled.

"Yeah, no, I mean, you never listened to rock. I mean, it's different, a good different." I said. Anna chuckled more to herself.

"Yeah, I've been, well, you know... I changed. I mean, I still like try all that other good stuff it's just, well, I'm not sure, this is better." Anna finished. I felt a sudden stab of electrifying pain in my skull. I hissed in pain and Anna glanced over at me in concern.

"Elsa are you okay?" I heard her whisper. My vision blurred and I shook my head. The pain vanished.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." I glanced at the road.

"Stop!" I screamed. I Anna jerked her head to the road and swirved the car. My heart stopped when I heard a distinctive thud.

"Anna, we just hit a person..."


	34. Chapter 34

I leapt out of the car, Anna staring out the windshield in shock. A girl about my age lay on the ground, her white hair covering her face. She didn't look conscious, and I wasn't sure what to do. I got up and ran to the car.

"Anna, call nine one one." I said softly. She was breathing fast, and her hands were still gripped to the steering wheel.

"Anna, you need to focus, call nine one." I repeated. She started to hyperventilate, and she was whimpering. I crawled across the car to focus on her face.

"Anna, stop, you need to calm down." I said strictly.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Anna mumbled.

"Anna!" I yelled. She was crying now, her eyes wide.

"God damn it!" I screamed. It was as if Anna didn't see me. I sucked in a breath and crashed my lips to hers. She blinked and her breathing slowed.

"Elsa?" She whispered as I pulled away.

"Anna, call nine one one." I said one last time. Anna nodded and pulled out her phone. I got out of the car when Anna began talking.

"They said not to touch her! They'll be her in a few minutes." Anna called from the car. I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. The girl seemed to be stirring. I saw her eyes open, and the widened in fear when she saw me.

"Oh, oh God I have to go!" She yelled. She stood up fast and ran down the sidewalk.

"Wait!" I called after her. It was no use as I saw her turn the corner. I looked back at Anna who was jumping out of the car and bolting down the sidewalk. She turned fast but stopped and stared.

"She's, gone." Anna said. I jogged after her and looked down the long sidewalk.

"What the hell?" I said in confusion. I felt Anna hug me and her small hands reached up to my neck.

"I want to go home." She said.

"Anna, the cops deserve an explanation." She nodded into my shoulder. I suddenly felt bad for her.

"When we get home, though, I'll get you a huge mug of hot chocolate and we can watch all the walking dead episodes we can fit in one night." I said, pleasing a soft kiss on her noes. She seemed happier than before and was smiling up at me.

"I missed that smile." I mumbled.

"I missed yours." Anna said as she turned and walked to the car. I walked back to the car with Anna and saw the girl had left her purse. Just as I was about to lean down to grab it, I saw the cops pull up, followed by two ambulances without sirens. Strange.

"Hey, is this the place?" One cop asked as he jumped out of the car.

"Uh, yeah. Um well, this may seem funny but, uh... She got up and ran away." The officer gave me a disbelieving look.

"Well, I don't know, she wasn't conscious, and when she woke up, she saw me and I think she was, scared? And she ran away. Down that block." I said, pointing to the corner the girl had disappeared behind.

"Alright, and by what your friend said, you hit her? With your car?" He asked. I nodded.

"Was there a reason?" He asked.

"Well, I had a pain in my head, and Anna was, oh Anna's my friend who called, Anna looked over at me to see what happened, and when she turned back to the road, she had walked, or ran, in front of us." I said.

"Alright, so distracted driving. If you really had hit a person, they ran off so you won't have to go to court if they aren't going to be around to press charges." I nodded.

"Wait, you don't believe us?" I heard Anna's voice echo behind me. She walked up to the cop who had nodded. She got close to his face and huffed.

"Your one of _his _brothers aren't you?" Anna scoffed.

"If you mean the south's, then yes, Edun south. Second born." He said.

"I'll have you know, there was a girl laying there, in in front of our car." Anna spat. He pushed her back and an intense feeling sparked in my veins.

"Don't touch her." I said. He and Anna ignored me.

"Get those mitts off of me, you filthy Asshole." I saw Edun make on quick move and a gun was pressed to Anna's head.

"Well, that escalated quickly." I heard a familiar voice call. I turned my head to see Flynn, one of Anna's high school friends, and two other cops.

"Jesus Edun, put the damn gun away." I saw him huff and shove the gun back in his pocket.

"So, this was the lady's?" Flynn asked, swinging the purse around.

"Uh, yeah." Anna said, finally gaining her voice.

"Looks like it belongs to a lady." He joked grabbing the wallet most likely to grab the I.D.

"The name's Kida White."

A/N Okay! The winner of my contest is TheBiDisnerdForLife, guessing lucky number 7! I'd like to thank everyone who voted and entered in the contest. so as you may have guessed, Disnerds character is Kida White! And I don't want to run them over with a car, just thought I should throw that out there. So here is a huge turning point in the story, because we'll be focusing on Elsa and Anna's relationship as they try to catch up with each other, but we throw in a twist, Kida! She may not be in every chapter, and I can't spoil it but it may be one or two before she's back, so don't think I just hit her with a car and got rid of her. lol, not that mean. And I think I'm going to do some Q and A with some of my readers? idk, comment what you think or you nominees for the Q and A. anyways, stay awesome and thanks for your support.


	35. Chapter 35

I wasn't sure what to expect when we got home, if the police would come back to question us, if we would go to jail later, or if that girl would somehow find us and get revenge. Although that seemed doubtful, she seemed rather scared of me. Something about her seemed to bother me. Not in a bad way, but it seemed odd that she appeared out of nowhere, and she was running. Was she being chased? I wasn't sure. We lost our car, and we didn't end up going out. I'm sure Anna's traumatized now, and I feel awefull. Anyhow, back to date. Anna was standing in the kitchen, gripping onto her mug like her life depended on it. She stared out the window at the road, watching passing cars. I saw her set down her mug and walk over to me. Her face was wet, and her eyes puffy and red. a sure sign she had been crying.

"Oh, love, come here." I whispered gently. Anna bit her lip and fell into my arms, curling against my chest. She was lightly sobbing, her whimpered stabbing me in the heart.

"Shh, it's okay." I mumbled, in attempts to soothe her. I stroked her hair with my hand and ran my fingers through the red locks.

"why does everything go wrong. all the time? Whenever I try to do something nice, or when you try to do something nice, everything falls apart. What are we doing wrong? I've sat around wondering, why can't my life be normal, why can't I worry about grades and work and money? Why does my girlfriend have to be in a coma? But then I remember it's my fault. It was all my fault." Anna was tugging desperately on my sweatshirt, as if she was trying to hide herself.

"No, Anna, no. This wasn't your fault. why would you say that?" I whispered, as I continued to stroke her hair.

"You were getting me flowers." Anna sobbed.

"What?"

"When the car hit you. You were getting flowers for my birthday. I remember it clearly. They called me at noon, saying all this fancy stuff, and I just had this bad feeling, this really bad feeling, and then they said you were in a car crash. You should have heard me. I wouldn't shut up. then they said you were in critical condition and unconscious, God, Elsa, I hung up the phone and curled up in a ball and cried_._ I thought you were going to _die._ I thought you were going to _die _Elsa." Anna had given up pulling her face into my sweatshirt and was now hugging me as tightly as she could manage.

"Anna, no, no, it wasn't anyone's fault, it was an accident, and I'm okay. I really am." I lifted her face in my hands and rested my forehead on hers.

"See?" I asked. She sniffed and weakly grinned.

"Lets just have a nice, fancy dinner here. Where the most damage we can do is burn the food." I said. Anna nodded. I went to stand up but Anna tightened her grip on me.

"Not yet." She whispered. I rolled my eyes and flipped over on the couch so I was staring at her. She rested her chin on my shoulder, and wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed this." She sighed. I smiled and rubbed her back with my hand.

"Me too." All we could do now was wait out the storm. It seemed bad, sure, but I know well make it. I think Anna did to, because laying here, in her arms, made everything alright. It felt safe and warm, and seemed to chase the dark away. It was peaceful, but not to quiet. And I loved it. It seemed, that through all the madness and chaos, Anna was there to pull me, to pull _us _back to earth. And I know we're afraid, and broken. I know that. But we're safe here.

"Yeah. We're safe here." I mumbled into Anna's neck.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I felt Anna cuddle closer to me, and I almost melted when she let out a whimper as I pulled my head away from her.

"Don't go..." She whined. I felt terrible and pulled her back into a hug before standing from the couch. As Anna went to stand up, I stopped her.

"Stay here, I'll make some dinner." I said. Anna nodded and flopped back onto the couch. I walked into the kitchen, trying to think of something to make. I opened the fridge, and when I saw spaghetti sauce, I already knew what I was making. I grabbed the bottle and set in on the counter, then ran to the cupboards to search for noodles. I opened three of them before actually finding the noodles. I knew Anna didn't like the long noodles, so I grabbed the twisty kind. I set them on the counter and looked around for some pans. I checked the cupboards but couldn't find them. I leaned against the counter to try and think.

"Anna, where do you keep your pans and stuff?" I yelled.

"There in the other room, around the corner." She said, peeking from behind the couch. I giggled at her huge eyes watching me as I turned the corner. Sure enough, there was a big closet full of pans and plates and bowls. I grabbed two large pots and two plates then headed back to the kitchen. I turned the stove on and filled the large pot with water. I set it on the burner for it to boil. I then opened the bottle of sauce and poured it into the smaller pot, setting it on the other burner. when the water started to hiss and bubble, I poured the noodles into it, carefully not to burn my hands in the boiling water. I grabbed a spoon and stirred the sauce, which was heating up a bit to fast. I lifted it off the burner and set it on the back one, until the noodles were further cooked. I glanced back, Anna still staring over the edge of the couch at me.

"What?" I asked. She ducked behind the couch, and I turned to check the noodles. They seemed done, and I put the sauce back on the burner to cook while I strained the noodles. I grabbed one plate and used the sauce spoon to put the noodles on it. I set it down and grabbed the second plate, doing the same. I scooped some of the sauce up and sloppily covered the noodles. I set the plates down and grabbed two forks, setting them on top of the spaghetti. I lifted the two plates and set them down by Anna. I walked back I to the kitchen, Anna's eyes on me once again. I reached into the fridge to pull out the gallon of chocolate milk. I grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and poured the milk into it. I walked back by Anna and sat down on the couch, handing Anna the milk. She gingerly took it and set in on the table by our plates. I looked at her in confusion. My eyes widened when I felt her peck the side of my face with her soft lips.

"Thank you. for the food, and for the cuddles." She said, grinning at my face.

"Y-your welcome." I stuttered. She giggled and grabbed my plate to hand it to me. I reached out and took it, watching as Anna grabbed her own plate. She eagerly grabbed the fork and stabbed the curly noodles. She brought the food to her mouth and tasted the noodles. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed.

"Now I know why you cook." She hummed. I shook my head and took a bite. She was right. This was _good._ Anna finished her food before me, but not by much. I brought the plates and the glass of milk to the sink to be washed some other time. I walked back to the couch, and saw Anna unbraiding her hair. She hummed and ran her hands through the locks. I saw her shake her head and lean back on the couch, seeming satisfied with her work. I giggled at her and sat down on the couch. for some reason, I sat on the other end.

"I don't bite! Get over here!" Anna whined. I laughed and crawled closer to her. She pulled me I to a hug and buried her noes on my neck.

"I love you. I love you so much. don't leave me ever again." She growled I to my neck. something about it made a chill run down my spine.

"Or, I may just have to..." She crawled closer to me, a predatory look in her eyes.

"Get you!" She yelled, her hands flying to my side's. I snorted in laughter, my hands attempting to block Anna's.

"Anna! that's not fair! Stop it!" I squealed in attempts to get away. instinct caused my hands to shoot up to Anna's side and she flinched away. I smiled devilishly and pushed Anna back on the couch, grabbing her hands and holding them to her side's. She giggled nervously, her eyes looking anywhere but me.

"Now, that was a bad Anna. Very bad." I said. Anna swallowed and looked me in the eyes, causing me to loosen my grip in an instant, Anna had me pinned to the floor. She grinned down at me, her eyes fierce.

"Rawr." I said. Anna rolled her eyes and crashed her lips to mine, causing me to let out a muffled grunt of surprise.

"Hats ot air!" I yelled into her lips. She pulled away from me and smiled, before she yawned and sat on the ground by me.

"I'm tired." She grumbled

"Me too." Anna stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and pulled myself up, following Anna to her bedroom. She dramatically flopped onto her bed and I followed her, laying down on the far edge, allowing her some space.

"Get over here." She growled, pulling me up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around my side, and before I could say goodnight, she was snoring.

"Well, goodnight." I said to her, even though she was asleep. My eyes were heavy as well, and soon they began to drift shut. I felt them close and I was whisked away into the inky blackness of sleep.

A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been like ten days since the last update, and for thoughs of you reading silence is deadly, I'll update it soon. So, Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everybody! I hope your all enjoying the holidays! It's been really terrible weather here, and I've had a lack inspiration, so this chapter was mainly a filler. don't worry, Kidas coming back really soon. the next chapter may not come for a while, but it will come. Anna the wolf signing out, and Happy Holidays.


	36. Chapter 36

The shrill ringing of the phone pulled me from my slumber. I glanced at Anna, who was tightly gripping onto me in her sleep. I decided not to even attempt getting up and instead reached over to the phone, almost falling from the bed. I lifted it to my ear, the ringing coming to a halt.

"Hello, Anna's residence." I said.

"Hello, I'm the lieutenant for the Arendalle local police station, my name's Astrid. I was contacted about a car accident?" She questioned.

"Oh, oh yeah. Um, I'm Elsa. Me and my, er, Anna were headed out to eat when we hit a girl. She seemed unconscious, but when she opened her eyes she made a run for it. She dropped her purse and her I.D. said Kida White." I finished.

"Yes, I heard the story. I was wondering though, if you and Anna would want to come to the station to pick up your car and maybe answer a few questions. See, Kida has been on the run for the past few years, and she's been switching names. We're unsure of what her real name is at the moment, but the distinguishing tattoo under her eye allows us to have a vague hold on her whereabouts. The police who was at the scene told me your description of her and I knew immediately who we were dealing with. This girl has been involved in almost every big gang we can find in the area, and she's been seen robbing places, tagging, and committed vandalism of other sorts. We've never been able to catch her before, the minute we get a hold on her, she slips away like sand. Any who, we'd love for you to come down soon, it doesn't have to be today, but when you do just call us if you need a ride." She said.

"Alright, I'll go tell Anna then. I'll talk to you soon." I heard her hang up and I set the phone down. Anna had her head on my shoulder and one arm around my neck, the other, my waist. Her hair was messy and tangled, somewhat resembling a lions mane. I could hear her snoring lightly, the noise causing me to grin. I knew I had to wake her, but I didn't want to.

"Anna, dear, it's ten thirty. Wake up." I whispered. She groaned and removed her arm that was attached to my neck. She stretched and looked at me lazily.

"Yo." She said. I snickered and tried to push her unruly hair out of her face. She giggled when it fell back to the same place. I huffed and rested my hand on Anna's cheek. I wasn't sure if my hand was cold or not but, against it, Anna's face felt rather warm.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked in concern. Anna nodded and shut her eyes, pushing the side of her face into my palm.

"Anna?" I asked again, this time sitting up. I pulled my hand away from her face and looked down at her.

"Anna, are you okay?" I asked once more. She grimaced and sat up, her nose upturned.

"I don't feel so great..." She mumbled. Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes widened. I jumped off the bed to allow Anna to get off. The minute she reached the door, she took off down the hallway. I could hear her coughing violently and most likely vomiting. I sighed and let my head drop to my hands. Nothing goes right. Slowly pulling the blanket off of me, I stood up to go check on Anna. I stood at the bathroom door, which was left open. Anna was hunched over the toilet, a disgusted look on her face.

"Anna?" I said. She lifted her head and gave me a weak smile.

"Hi." She said sarcastically. I gave her a half hearted smile and shook my head.

"Seriously, nothing goes right." She mumbled. I sighed and walked over to her. Sitting on the floor, I saw Anna sit back as well.

"This is bullshit." She growled.

"It's just, bad luck. It'll pass. You'll be fine. Besides, don't you feel better after puking?" I asked. Anna rolled her eyes and stood up. She flushed the toilet and stood in front of the mirror, sighing. I got up to go stand by her. I didn't want to bring up the phone call, but It'd be best to get it out of the way.

"Well, um, the police station called and..." Anna let out a loud groan and her head fell to her hands. I moved behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"It can wait though." I said, resting my head on her shoulder. She leaned her head back and kissed me on the cheek. I hummed and pulled away from Anna. before she could complain, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room.

"Elsa, what.." I dragged her to the couch and sat her down. She stared up at me with curious eyes.

"Your sick, so, I'll make you something sick people eat. You need to sleep." I said to her.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I said back

"I'd bet my life it's soup." She whispered, almost coyly.

"Shut up. Or you'll end up with calimari." I replied. Anna let out a chuckle and lifted her legs onto the couch. As I walked I to the kitchen I heard the T.V. click on. Anna began watching the latest episode of The Walking Dead as I grabbed a can of soup. The only soup Anna actually had was chicken noodle. Well, that works, but what a cliché. I opened he can and set it on the stove before running into the other room to grab a pot. I came back and set it down, turning the burner on and pouring the soup in. It didn't take long to cook, and soon I was pouring it into a bowl for Anna. I left the pot in the sink and grabbed a spoon for her. Walking into the other room, I saw Anna staring at me.

"Soup?" I offered weakly.

"I knew it." She said smugly. I rolled my eyes and gave her the bowl. She picked up the spoon and ate it slowly.

"Did you want something to drink?" I asked. She shook her head and set the half empty bowl on the table.

"So what was the call about?" Anna asked me. I swallowed and looked away.

"They um, wanted us to go down and answer some questions at the station. They didn't sound like they were going to press charges and they have our car to give back. But since your sick I won't bring you today, they said whenever we're ready." I saw Anna wrinkle her eyebrows. Her bottom lip trembled slightly but she bit it.

"I don't understand why this happened to us. Do you think it's God, punishing us for not being straight?" She asked.

"Or is it me? Is it my fault? I mean, I was driving and hit a person, you were driving to get me flowers, to make up for the argument I started, then when we we're gonna get our car back, I get sick." She sniffed and hugged the blanket covering her chest. I sat down closer to Anna and pulled her into a hug, her head tucking under my chin.

"It's just bad luck. That's all. Well be fine soon. All of this will be sorted out and we'll go on with our lives." I cooed. Anna sighed and curled herself up in my lap, a position I was all to familiar with. I ran my hand over her hair in attempts to stop her.

"It's alright, don't cry. Don't cry. Don't...cry." It the end, it was more like I was telling myself, as I felt the bitter drops fall down my face. Anna was looking up at me, her eyes wet with un shed tears. I bit my trembling lip and sniffed, trying to stop myself from crying. I felt Anna's arms wrap tightly around me, pulling me under her chin, our positions switching. I felt her rub circles on my back in attempt to sooth me, as I was doing to her, just moments ago. I sighed and sat there, my legs stretched out on Anna's, her arms still holding me close to her.

"It's alright. You said it yourself. We'll make it." She said. She gently set her lips behind my ear and trailed kisses to the back of my neck. I sighed and held onto her hands in front of me.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I replied. I felt Anna hold onto me tighter. She was my life line, I was her anchor. And we always seemed to save each other in every way imaginable.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, me and Anna got up early to call the police station. I was sure it was the earliest she had ever gotten up, and of course, she acted like it was the worst day ever, but little did we know, it was one of the best.

"Anna, c'mon, we have to get it the car, unless you want to walk. " I called. Anna was most likely still struggling with her hair.

"Yeah, I know, I'm on my way out Els." She called from the bathroom. I heard her feet tapping the floor as she ran to the front door. She threw her shoes on and quickly walked out the door to the waiting police car. Even from a distance, I could see Flynn sitting in the front. I opened the back door and allowed Anna in before me.

"Such a gentlemen." She cooed.

"Shut up." I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry were late, Anna was having a few hair troubles, but all's good now." I said to Flynn.

"It's alright, Astrid is in a meeting for the next half an hour anyway, so we have time to get there. Your lucky, Hans almost got the job of being your ride." He said. Anna groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you guys are pretty much going to be interrogated down there, so just don't freak out, Astrid can be kinda demanding when she gets in the mood."

"Interrogated?" Anna questioned nervously.

"I was kidding, just, like, a figure of speech." Flynn had finally started the car and pulled away from the house. The rest of the ride was silent other than the hum of the engine and the soft music from the radio. The police station was quite a ways from the house, so the ride was rather long. Once we were there, we had a few minutes until Astrid was able to see us. Anna and I went to sit in the waiting room, and Flynn left to go back to his job.

"This is kind of nerve racking." Anna mumbled. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"It'll be okay. Answer the questions, get the car back, and then we will be going out tonight." I said. I felt Anna reach over and grab my hand as Astrid walked out. She smiled at us and motioned for us to follow her. She brought us into a small room, that they did indeed use for interrogations. Which of course didn't help Anna's nerves. We sat down next to each other and across from Astrid. I noticed the black glass on the wall.

"Is anyone back there?" I asked.

"Sometimes Flynn likes to sneak in and watch me, but other than him nobody should be." She said. I nodded.

"Okay, so first off, when did you hit her? Approximate time at least." She asked.

"About five thirty." I replied. Anna's hand was shaking.

"Who was driving?" She asked.

"Anna." I decided to save her the pain of talking.

"Were you intoxicated or on any type of nonprescribed drug?" She asked. Anna shook her head.

"Did the target get hit or run over?" She asked.

"Hit." I replied.

"Did she seem conscious?"

"Not at first." I replied.

"Did she seem injured?"

"Not that I was aware of." The questions continued for about another half an hour, then Astrid left and came back with some pictures. The first one was of the tattoo under the girls eye. What was her name again? Kiba? Katy?

"You may or may not know, but Kida (Oh, right.) White has a tattoo under her eye, and she never dyes her hair. It's always a bright white color. She tends to wear the color teal or green often, and she's very fast. When you hit her, that was her last official location. Do you remember where she ran?" Astrid asked.

"Well, she turned the corner to run down twenty second street, and then she seemed to disappear. I know you said she as fast, but there was no way she ran the distance of the block in like, one second." I said. Astrid nodded thoughtfully and wrote something on a piece of paper.

"I think that all I have to say... if you see her again, call right away." Astrid said. I nodded and stood up with Anna. She was still shaking as I pulled her from the room. After signing some papers, me and Anna got the car back and left for home. We managed to get there without hitting some one. Or puking. Or going into a coma. Or... Well you get it. Anyway, once we got home it was about one. I figured there was only one thing to do with our free time, so we didn't have to reshower before leaving. DISNEY MOVIES! Luckily, Anna had the biggest collection of Disney movies had ever seen in one damn place. She grabbed a movie before I could see it and stuffed it in the CD player. I sat on the couch with my legs up, so I was sideways. Anna came and sat between my legs and leaned back so she could see my face. I wrapped my arms around her stomach as the first song came on. Right away I knew it was beauty and the beast. It was my all time favorite Disney movie. I snuggled closer to Anna to get comfortable to each the movie.

*later(Lol, sorry won't explain the whole movie.)*

Once the movie ended, it was three thirty. Anna had to get up at least twenty times for he bathroom and snacks. I turned the T.V of and got up.

"Better get ready." I said.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"Our date?" I offered back.

"You never actually asked me, you know." I sighed and sat back down. I dramatically grabbed her hands and pulled her closer.

"Will you, Anna summers, please go on a date with me?" I asked. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Alright now go on, feisty pants." She got up and ran to her bedroom.

"Hey, uh, Anna, do you mind if I take the car?" I yelled down the hallway.

"Go ahead!" She yelled in response. I grabbed the keys from the counter and stuffed some money in my back pocket. I didn't have any fancy clothes here anymore, so I was about to do a little shopping. I drove down town and pulled up to the local dress and tux store. Which was ironically called,_dress and __tux_. I got out of the car, putting the keys in my pocket. When I walked it, I recognised the tailor there.

"Hey Jaq!" I yelled. He smiled and waved to me.

"I haven't seen you in a long while my dear! I'll go get Ella." He said, before scurrying out of the room. Ella always helped me pick out my dresses from here.

"Elsa, darling! It's been a while." She said. She moved elegantly up to me.

"Yes, and you to Ella." I said. She nodded and smiled.

"What can I do for you?"'She asked.

"I was looking to get fitted." I said.

"A dress perhaps?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Actually, I was thinking a suit?" I replied. She nodded and looked at me for a moment.

"Your just in luck, I had another lady come in today looking for a suit, so I shouldn't have to alter it so much. Come unto the back room, and I'll see if it fits you nicely." She said. I followed Ella to the dressing rooms where she handed the suit to me. I walked behind the curtain and slipped my sweat shirt off. The suit seemed to fit well after I put it on, and I walled out to show Ella.

"My my, it is indeed a _perfect _fit. I figured I would have to make a few alterations, but this seems perfect. This was my tux for the other lady, but she won't be back until next week for it, so I can make another. If you like like, you could have it now." She said.

"That would be nice, how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Oh, how about ten?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Only _ten?" _I asked.

"It'll be like a welcome back gift." She said kindly.

"Your to sweet." I said, giving her the money then a quick hug.

"Thank you dear, I'll see you again soon." She called.

"Thanks Ella! Have a nice day." I yelled back. I left the store and drove home, and once there I realized it was already four. I then ran into the bathroom, without waking Anna, who I could hear snoring in the other room, to get dressed. I slipped on the top, carefully adjusting the collar. I pulled by the pants out and noticed something blue fall to floor. A tie. I lifted it up and admired the detail. A small sticky note was attached to it.

'_W__elcome back.' _I set it on the sink and pulled the pants on. After that, I slung the tie around my neck and under my collar. I knew I couldn't tie a tie, so I walked into Anna's room with the ends loose. I gently poked her shoulder.

"Anna, get dressed." I whispered. She jumped up.

"I was- am I was resting my ey- woah." She said. I smiled back at her. She blinked and turned away from me, and I swear she was blushing. She looked at the bed and pointed to two dresses.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Surprise me." I replied. She then got up and pulled me closer by my loose tie. She flipped it in a few directions, and soon it was tied. She then grabbed the tie and pulled me into a kiss, turning her head ever so slightly. She pulled away and turned around.

"You need to learn to tie a tie there Elsa." She whispered.

"I think I like it when you tie them." I mumbled back.

"Oh, do you now?" She said. I giggled and took my leave, allowing Anna to change. I walked back into the bathroom, pulling my hair into my classic side braid. Anna had already pulled her hair back into a fancy bun, than I could never manage on my own. I applied some quick mascara and eye shadow, then walked to the kitchen as Anna walked into the bathroom. I sat down on a stool and looked at the room. It was large, but filled with shelves of movies and books. Couches and chairs scattered around the doom made it seem crowded. It seemed nice though, the small feeling. Anna walked down the hallway in my direction. I saw her turn the corner, and a flash of blue caught my eye. Woah. She had picked out the knee high blue dress that hugged her curves, and a diamond necklace slung around her neck.

"So, where are we going, miss Elsa?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I responded.

"Oh, how I do love surprises." She replied back. This was going to be a long night...


End file.
